


I Bet You Ten Dollars

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kissing, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: I NEED TO SERIOUSLY EDIT THIS STORY AS WELL AS CHAPTER TWO.  I SWEAR I WILL DO IT SOON! LOLOL PLEASE DON’T HATE ME!You and Steve Rogers get left behind on a mission. For fear of being bored, you teach him a new game to get through until your teammates return. How far can you push him to play before he drops out?





	1. Chapter 1

Each break represents a new time, or day.

 

4/13/18  
7 p.m.

“We can’t sit around here all night and do nothing. We have the whole place to ourselves, come on, Steve, let’s do something!” 

You were starting to get whiny. Bucky had only been gone for five hours, and already you wanted to scream from boredom. 

“You promised Bucky you would keep me occupied, and so far you are failing miserably!”

“I told you, as soon as I finished these reports, I’m all yours. I would be done already, but it’s been a little hard to concentrate with all the disruptions.” Steve picked his pen back up, and continued to write.

“Do you want me to turn off the T.V. so you can focus?”

“No, I want you to turn off your mouth for five minutes.”

You glared at him, which just made him laugh at you. Frustrated, but knowing he was right, you made a zipping motion across your lips, and crossed your arms, pouting. 

“See that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He laughed as he threw himself on to the couch next you. “So, what are you thinking? Stay in for a movie marathon, go out and eat, go hit a club, get our drink on?” You both started laughing. “Yeah, I couldn’t even get through that with a straight face.”

“It was a good effort though! I laughed! You want to start with an order in, and we can watch that new show you were taking about, with the cowboys and the robots?” You couldn’t place the name, but his face lit up.

“Yes! Okay, you order, I’ll find it.” Steve grabbed the remote and started flipping through the DVR until he found it. He queued up episode one, and waited for you to crash next to him.

“Ready?” You asked.

“Ready.” He hit play, and you two snuggled in. 

Three hours later, you had decided to give it a break.

“I got to get up and move my legs, can we take five?” You asked, as Steve lifted his arms over his head, stretching.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m kind of snacky anyway. I’m gonna grab some ice cream, you want some?” He asked thumbing toward the kitchen.

“YES, please, that sounds amazing!” You walked around a little bit, kicking you legs out, and cracking your back.

Steve came back with two bowls full of ice cream, one covered with your favorite toppings. 

“Oooo, cookie dough on top and a cherry, best movie night, ever! Thanks, Rogers.” 

“Okay, so now what? It’s only ten o’clock, what do you and Buck normally do at this time?” 

“Buck and I? Hmm, let’s see, by this time, we’re well on our way to causing trouble with someone on the team, watching movies, playing games, or talking about things we should probably not be talking about.” You and Bucky were always up to no good.

“Like what? What kind of games do you play, like board games?” He asked while taking another bite of his dessert.

You chuckled a little bit. “Yes, and no. Sometimes board games, sometimes more…risky games.” You popped the cherry off in your mouth, smirking, and sending him a wink while proceeding to suck on the stem.

Steve cleared his throat a little, licking his spoon clean. “Like Truth or Dare?” 

“Yeah, we’ve played that, and other things.”

“Who usually wins?” He asked, slightly blushing.

“Oh, I always win Stevie.” You gave him a sexy side smile, with a giggle.

“Oh really? How about we play right now?” He placed his bowl down carefully on the coffee table. 

“You and me?” You had started to giggle a little, wondering what had gotten into him. This was not the Steve Rogers that you were used to. 

“Yea, why not? You scared that I’ll win?” He leaned forward and shoved your shoulder a little bit.

You laughed while giving him a small shove a back. “No way! I just know that your dares would suck!” 

“What are you talking about? I can come up with great dares!” He put his hands out, offended that you would even say that.

“My dares are no joke, Steve. I make Bucky do horrible things! He’s terrified to pick dares. I’m nervous with him because I know he’ll eventually get me back good. With you, I wouldn’t be scared, because your just aren’t that guy. Like, what’s your dare going to be? I dare you to mix your vanilla ice cream with chocolate, or, I dare you to go out without make-up on tomorrow. Come on Steve!” You continued to chew on the stem of the cherry.

He stared at you for minute, before slowly sliding over to where you were sitting. He leaned forward slowly, and placed his mouth by your ear. “I dare you to play a game with me.” He slowly pulled away, but not before grabbing the stem from your teeth with his own.

You were stunned, but hey, you were a people pleaser, and you knew you could take him out easily.

“Okay, Rogers. I’ll bite, but I have a new game for you. It’s called, ‘I bet you ten dollars.’ Have you ever heard of it?”

“Can’t say that I have, how do you play?” He questioned you, ready to prove you wrong, and show you he was willing to do whatever it took to win.

“Okay, here’s how it works. The game can start at any time. You and I will go back and forth daring each other to do things for a price. For example, I bet you ten dollars that you won’t steal Bruce’s cake. If you do it, ten dollars is now ‘in the bank.’ You then, will up the ante to whatever price you want. So, you could come back and say, ‘I bet you twenty dollars that you won’t handcuff Sam to the table, and so on. Obviously, the further the game goes, the more money you get in the end…if you win.”

“Okay, seems easy enough. How do you win?” Steve was already thinking of all the horrible things he could make you do.

“You win when the other person won’t perform the dare on the table. If I say, Steve, I bet you one thousand dollars that you won’t steal Tony’s car, and you can’t bring yourself your self to do it, you simply say ‘I’m out,’ and then I would win the cash. It’s that easy.” This was going to be the easiest money you had ever made.

“Okay, I’m in. When do we start?” Steve grinned, loving the fact that he caught you off guard.

“Are you sure, Rogers? This game is not easy. I’m not the sweet person you think I am.” You raised your brows at him, shaking your head.

“Yeah, and I’m not the innocent guy you think I am.” You both sat staring at each other. You reached out your hand to shake his, and he returned the gesture.

“Okay, we start tomorrow. You should get some sleep tonight, you’re goanna need it.” You laughed and started to walk towards your room.

“We’ll see!” He yelled down the hallway to you.  
__________________________

“Morning.” You shuffled into the kitchen, still in your pajamas.

“Morning sunshine, breakfast is on the table.” Steve handed you some juice, and grabbed some napkins for the table.

“Looks good, thanks Stevie.” You started to dig in to your eggs and bacon.

“What’s the game plan for today? You want to get a little training in, maybe go for a run? We can go check out that new park a few towns over. It’s supposed to have a nice hiking trail.” Steve stood up, heading to the kitchen for another refill.

“Yeah, that sounds good, it looks like a nice day out.” You glanced out of the compound windows. It was a gorgeous day, and you could use the time outside. You went to go in for another bite of bacon when your phone buzzed. You looked down, and you broke into a little happy dance.

“It’s Buck!” You opened up your message, but not before smiling at the pic of you, Bucky, and Steve on you home screen. You had taking a great selfie the last time you had all been out on a run together.

9:20  
B: Hey beautiful! You up, or did Steve bore you to death?

You laughed and showed the message to Steve, who was obviously offended immediately.

“Oh come on, I thought we had fun?” Steve held his hand to his heart like you had crushed it.

“We did have fun! He’s just being an idiot.” 

Y: No, I’m alive…so far.  
B: Ya miss me yet?  
Y: Of course, I always miss you. How’s it there without me?  
B: Lonely, def. lacking fun.  
Y: Sorry. You’ll be home soon…right?  
B: If all goes according to plan, and so far it’s going.  
Y: You staying safe?  
B: Always. Everyone here says hi.  
Y: Tell them we say hello. We miss them.  
B: What did you guys do all night?  
Y: We had a little TV marathon, ordered take out.  
B: Hey, that’s our thing!

“Uh oh, I think Buck might be a little bit jealous of our time together last night.” You showed Steve your phone. Steve just laughed a little.

“Awl, come on, he knows I wouldn’t try to steal ya.” Light bulb.  
Steve looked at you, took a bite of bacon, and then said those little magic words that you were ready to hear. “Hey Y/N/N, I bet you ten dollars you won’t tell Bucky that he’s been replaced. ‘Movie night’ is our thing now.”

You opened your mouth, and your jaw dropped. No….no no no no no. There is no way in hell you were going to break your Bucky’s heart by telling him that. That was your special thing, what brought you two together. 

“Geez, Y/N/N, we’re only at ten bucks, and it seems like you’re already a little bit hesitant to continue.” Steve leaned back, just shaking his head. 

“Not hesitant, just thinking of a way to say it, nicely. I’m not backing down, so take it easy over there.” You put your hand up telling him to stop already.

Y: Yea, about that. I really like this new show that we started watching, so I think I may have to split my time between the two of you now.  
B: Ouch, that hurts a little bit.  
Y: Stop it; we still have our own night together!  
B: Doesn’t seem like it, it feels like I just got replaced, and after one night.  
Y: Bucky stop, it’s not like that! You just have to share me a little bit.  
B: Hmmmm, I don’t know about that. I may have to talk to Steve when I get home. I don’t like to share, especially when it comes to you. ;)

“You’re in trouble when he gets home.” You laughed and showed him the phone.

“He doesn’t scare me, I’m not worried.” Steve just kept grinning at you, finishing his bacon. 

“Yeah, we’ll see.” You said, still giggling.

B: All right, I got to get going. We’ll talk later?  
Y: Of course! Be careful, watch your back. I miss you.  
B: I miss you too. Have fun today.  
B: Tell Steve he’s a punk.  
B: and he could never replace me.  
Y: I will. ;) Love ya!  
B: Love ya too, dork!

You sat for a moment, and watched Steve, finishing his food, while he stared at you grinning like he had just won first place at a school science fair. Smug little bastard. There was no way that he was going to take you out of this game.

“Coming out guns blazing, huh?” You squinted his way.

“Like I said before, I’m not scared of you, or Bucky.” 

“Famous last words, my friend, famous last words.” You finished off your breakfast, and got ready for your run.  
_________________________

You spent the rest of the day outside at the park, running the new path the city placed along the water. It was beautiful, and serene. The weather was just perfect, and there was just enough of a breeze to keep you from getting over heated while you ran. You had stopped off to the side of the trail for a minute to catch your breath, because, let’s face it, you’re no super soldier, when you noticed a bunch of little kids near by, tossing a bunch of baseballs around. One of the kids had launched a ball your way, on a straight mission for Steve’s head. You lunged forward, and managed to catch it before it nailed him right in the temple.

The boy’s mother ran over to you in full panic, and started apologizing for what had happened. Her son ran over to his mom, and was completely embarrassed, unable to look us both in the eyes. Steve bent down, looking the boy straight in the eyes.

“You got quite an arm there, kid. You play on a team?” 

“Yes, sir, little league, this is my second year. I play second base. Hey, wait a minute…are you… Captain America?” The boy’s mouth dropped, and suddenly his mom was at full attention.

“Oh my, it is you. I thought you looked familiar.” The mom squeezed her little boy, knowing that her son was a huge Cap fan.

“Wow, I can’t believe I almost hit Captain America! Hey, can you sign my ball?”

“Sure buddy! What’s your name?” Steve loved meeting little kids. They get so excited to see him, and they always tell him that whenever they play Avengers, they always pick him.

“My name is Billy!”

“Okay. To Billy, the best pitcher in NY. Captain America.”  
Steve looked so excited. You could tell this was making his day, and he loved all the attention. Time to take this bitch down a notch.

“Hey Steve,” You whispered. “I bet you twenty five dollars you won’t throw that kids ball in the water behind us.”

Steve eyes widened in horror. How could he do that? He just made this kids day, his life probably, and now he was going to rip his heart out. He just stared at you, then glanced at the ball.

He’s not going to do it, he’s to chicken shit. Wait, what is he thinking? Is he gonna do it? Holy crap he’s gonna do it!

Steve grabbed ahold of the ball as tight as he could. He turned towards the river, and launched the ball about 400 feet.

He put his head down, and turned towards the little boy. To be honest, you weren’t really sure who was going to be the one to cry first. The boy’s mother started at Steve, with a mixture of shock and disgust. “Mommy?” The boy looked at his mom, and grabbed on to her hand.

Steve had no idea what to do. Neither did you really, you honestly didn’t think he would go through with it.

Steve crouched down in front of the boy. “I smudged the writing with my hand. It’s no good anymore. Listen, how about you gather up all your friends, and we’ll all play a ball game together. You pitch, and I’ll coach. Then I’ll sign everyone’s gear, and take pictures with you guys.”

“Really! Mom can I do that? I’m gonna be Team Cap!” He started running back to the park to tell all of his friends the new plan for the night. You could hear the screams of children from forty feet away. You looked over at Steve, who had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. “Captain America is not a quitter.”

“I’m not gonna lie, that was an impressive.” You started to clap your hands slowly.

“I know. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a game to coach.” Steve nodded his head towards you, and ran off towards the boys. “You coming?” He shouts back as he runs off towards the boys.

 

4/15/18  
1200pm

“Captain Rogers, Miss Y/L/N, I have been asked to inform you that the Quinjet will be arriving shortly, ETA of fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you Friday.” You speak into the room. “I’m gonna head over there, make sure everyone’s good.” 

“Okay, give me five, I’ll get ready for debriefing.” Steve jumps off the couch heading towards a meeting room.

You head off to the hangar and start to count. One, two, three, four. You greet each one with a hug, still nervous that the other four are still behind. Wanda and Clint head down the ramp first, slightly banged up, but not as bad as you’ve seen them before. Sam heads over giving you a big sloppy hug and kiss. Next Bruce, who just shyly looks up at you, and smiles. He’s always a bit shaken when he comes home, even when he doesn’t… ‘Hulk out.’ Sometimes it’s more exhausting to keep the big guy in, knowing he’s amped up all the time, then it is to actually let him out to play.

“You good?” You say giving him a tight hug, then pulling back to watch him.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He says, but you know there’s more.

You lean your head in, and look deep into his eyes. You ask again. “You good too?”

His eyes flash a ring of Emerald green, as he drops his head to the floor, but grins a little. He always appreciated that you took the time to realize that there were two, very separate people in him. Most people just saw the big guy, but you knew better. 

“He said he’s good, thanks for asking. He wanted to play though.” Bruce rolled his eyes a little.

“Next time big guy. Hey, I hear there’s a building coming down to make way for a new condo complex. I’ll ask Tony if we can help. Sound good?” You had now started to turn, heading down towards the med bay with everyone, Bruce in hand.

“Why do you encourage him? He’s all excited now.”

“What? I like him, he’s fun, and if he’s happy, you’re happy. It’s good to let him blow off some steam sometimes. Right big guy?”

“Okay, I’m leaving, you can make plans later. “ He shook his head and sighed; now knowing he was going to have to deal with this shit all week. The hulk in a bad mood was enough to deal with on his own, but a hulk that was excited was basically the equivalent of a sugared up toddler with no nap, waiting for a birthday party. 

“Go get some sleep!” You chuckled, knowing what you had done.

You can hear him whispering under his breath to himself, before he finally shouted back over his shoulder. “Call Tony now, right now! He wants that building!” 

“I’m on it Big guy!”

 

3pm 

You had made everyone lunch, knowing they would be starving after their return. You looked over at Steve, who was already watching you setting out the plates and silverware. You knew he was up to something, and it was your turn to be hit, so you just smiled back. Clint was the first one to sit down, followed by Wanda, Bruce and Sam.

Bzzzz  
S: Hey Y/N.  
Y: Oh hey Steve.  
S: I bet you 50 dollars you won’t pick up Clint’s sandwich and lick it.  
Y: Awww, come on!  
S: Victory tastes so sweet. Probably as good as his sandwich does…  
Y: Get ready…I’m gonna kick you under the table.

“Oww! What the?” Steve then looks at his phone and nods his head. 

You take a deep breath, before standing up. You walk over to Clint, and reach down in front of him. You grip the sandwich, making sure nothing fell out from it, but flipped the top piece of bread over. You fought back a smile, took your tongue, and licked all the mayo of his bread. You placed the bread back on the sandwich, and put it back down on his plate. You look up as everyone around you had stopped eating, shocked, wondering if they truly saw what had just happened.

“Y/N?” Clint stared at his plate, which now held his assaulted sandwich on it. 

“Mmmhmmm.” That was all you could get out, as you continued to try to swallow the mayo, trying your hardest not to gag.

“Did you want this, caaauusee, I’m not going to finish it.” He looked up at you, slightly concerned when he saw your face. “Are you going to throw up on me?”

“Sorry, Clint. You can have my sandwich, it’s the same, but no spit in mine.” You walked over and grabbed your plate, and placed it in front of him. You grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and chugged it to wash out the taste. While making yourself another sandwich, you feel your pocket start to vibrate.

S: Well done.  
Y: I want to puke.  
S: Worth it.  
Y: Hey, I know how much you really missed everyone while they were gone.  
S: ???  
Y: I think they missed us too. I think you should show them how much.  
S: Y/N.  
Y: I bet you seventy-five dollars you won’t hug each of them every time you see them today.

You could hear him cringe behind you, which just made you chuckle to yourself. You returned to your seat, and started to devour your sandwich, just patiently waiting for the show to start.

A few minutes after Steve had finished his lunch, he shook his head to himself, and started to fake stretch. 

“Man, I’m stuffed. How about you guys?” Everyone around the table agreed. Steve stood up and started to clear everyone’s plates for him or her. “I got these guys, go, relax, I’m sure you guys are tired, and you know what, we can debrief later. I’m not worried about it. I’m honestly just glad you guys are back. Really glad.”

Steve stood next to Wanda, and reached in for a big hug. She awkwardly leaned back, but accepted it, hugging him back.

“Uh, thanks Steve.” She said, staring at you, wondering what in the hell was occurring.

You shook your head, and just held up your arms, like you had no idea why he was being so emotional.

He went to Clint next, who gladly took a hug, and laughed at Steve’s new found affectionate side. “You alright, buddy?”

“I’m great, just glad you guys are back safely, you know? I was a little nervous about this one.” Steve patted his back before heading to Sam, his skin becoming a little more flush after each hug.

“Steve, it was just a recon mission. You never get this emotional about those.” You stated, as serious as you could be, knowing he wanted to die a little inside…and maybe punch you in the face.

“Hey, things can go wrong at anytime, you know?” He headed to Sam, but stopped when Sam held his hand out in front of him.

“No.”

“Sam…”

“No. I don’t know what is going on with you, but just, no.” 

“Sammy boy, come on…come on, don’t leave me hanging.” Steve was almost begging for a hug, and you were internally screaming with delight.

“Fine, but only one, cause you’re being creepy, and I don’t like where this is heading.” Sam let him in for a hug, and patted Steve’s back. “Okay, Steve, we good?”

“Yup, thanks.” Steve looked over at Bruce, who was trying to ignore the entire situation, praying that he would go unnoticed.

Steve hesitated, knowing that he had to play this just right. One wrong move, and Bruce may feel closed in and panic, and that could lead to very bad things.

“I’m good over here.” Bruce kindly waved his hand off at Steve, then gazed back down at his phone. Steve glanced over at you, and you leaned back and shook your head, rubbing your fingers together, indicating that the money was as good as yours. 

Steve sat in front of Bruce, who had no choice to look him in the eye. “Hey Big man, I missed you, and I could use a hug. Can I hug you and Bruce?”

Son of a…. he’s good.

A flicker of green was all Steve needed to precede, as he softly laid his hands around Bruce. Bruce just stared at you, knowing this somehow was your fault.

“Okay, okay. I’m going to go to the lab.” He releases Steve and heads toward the lab, again muttering under his breath. He stops in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open. You could hear distinct whispering, but could barely make out his words. 

“No, we aren’t giving everyone hugs…because…no, that was a one time thing…please stop talking…” You all look over to see Bruce holding his glasses in one hand, while the other one is tiredly rubbing his face.

Bzzz  
S: Cha ching!  
Y: I was scared for your life…  
S: You and me both.

The hugging continued the rest of the night.

4/16/18  
10 am 

B: Hey beautiful! We’re almost home. About 1 hour out.  
Y: Sweet! I’m so excited!  
B: How was your weekend?  
Y: It was good. How was the rest of the mission?  
B: Meh  
Y: Well I’m glad you’re back. It’s movie night you know? If you’re up to it, that is.  
B: Looking forward to it. Hopefully I won’t fall asleep.  
Y: It’s all right. I’ll still hang with you  
B: See you soon  
Y: Be careful!

Before Friday could even finish her sentence, you were already tearing for the hangar. Bucky was by far your favorite person in the world, and you hated when you guys were separated from each other. Things were always more fun when he was around.

As soon as the door opened, you were running towards him. “Hi Nat, hi Tony, hey Vis. The last one out of the jet, really Buck?”

You jumped on his back like a small monkey, and planted kisses all over the side of his face.

“You’re like a child! What are you doing?” Bucky laughed as he tried to maintain his balance.

“Well, you’re ridiculously old, so anyone younger than 100 is like a child to you.” 

“I’m not even off the jet yet, and the old man jokes have already started?” He grabbed his bag, walking off the ramp towards the team, with you still latched on to his back.

“You started it!” You hugged him a little bit tighter. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, doll. Where’s Stevie?” He was training the last time you saw him.

“I think in the gym, he may not know you guys are back yet.” 

You jumped off his back, all of you heading towards the common room and kitchen. When they all arrived, Wanda was there making breakfast. Steve turned the corner, looking freshly showered, surprised to see everyone.

“Heeyy, when did you guys get back?” He smiles; relieved everyone was home safe and sound.

He came up to Buck and hugged him. “Like five minutes ago. We brought some good Intel; we should talk about it soon. Fury will want to see it.”

“Oh yeah? Alright, let me call him, and we’ll get started.”

Your shoulders dropped a little, bummed that Bucky had just returned, and who knows how long that meeting was going to take.

“I’m gonna go clean up, we’ll hang as soon as I can, okay doll?”

“Yeah, okay. Go on, you know Fury doesn’t like to wait.” You pushed him a little bit, and watched him leave.

Steve watched you two interact, and felt bad that you weren’t going to see Bucky for the rest of the day. He knew that meeting was going to last for hours. You would probably miss movie night. If only there was someway to make it up to you. 

8pm  
You had spent the day trying to busy yourself with chores around the compound, training, and reading, waiting for Bucky’s meeting to be over. You couldn’t wait to hang out with him again. You were in the kitchen heating up some leftovers when you heard your phone vibrate on the counter.

Bzzz  
B: We’re done. I’m starving!  
Y: Me too, I was just making leftovers.  
B: Better make a lot. Everybody is hungry.  
Y: I’ll order out.

Not 30 minutes later, everyone was around the table, laughing and joking like normal times. Well, normal for you guys at least. You had all finished the Pizza you had ordered, when you had started to pull out a few plates of desserts, mostly pies and cakes, that you had picked up during the day today.

Sam’s eye lit up. “Girl, you know the way to a man’s heart.”

“I stopped at the new bakery down the street. I shouldn’t go back there ever again.” You laughed as you served up slabs of apple pie, chocolate and strawberry cakes, and cookies of all varieties. You also passed around some ice cream, and had stopped at the counter for a few bottles of whip cream.

“Buck, you want whip cream on yours?” You shout over your shoulder. 

“Yes, please!” He smiles.

You turn around to head back to the table, when you feel a hand on your forearm. You look up to find Steve, wearing a shit-eating grin. You tilt your head up to him and squint.

“I bet you one hundred dollars you won’t cover Bucky’s chest and stomach with that, and eat it off in front of everyone.” Steve just stared at you, waiting.

Bucky took notice of the interaction too. 

“I hate you, you know that right? Also, you like to see me lick things, don’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of hot.” He started to laugh as your face started to flush.  
You made your way to the table, and placed all the items in front of everyone. You quietly sat down, hoping no one would notice how nervous you were.

Bucky saw it right off the bat. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just ready for dessert. Hey, don’t freak out okay?”

“Umm, Okay?” You looked around to see everyone in conversation, oblivious to you and Bucky. You turned to him slowly, and pushed him slowly back into his chair, grabbing the hem of his shirt. “Y/N/N, what…”

“Please don’t talk right now…” You lifted his shirt exposing his toned stomach, and shook the whip cream. You looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, and whispered. “Sorry.” Then unleashed almost a quarter of the can onto his abs. When he gasped at how cold it was, all eyes turned to you both.

You glanced up at Steve for a second, throwing hatred with your eyes. Bucky saw it, and glanced over at Steve, who now had his hand over his mouth tying not to laugh. Before Bucky could respond, he felt your mouth graze his skin, as you started to grab the whip cream, bite by bite, licking off what you couldn’t grab with your lips. 

“Had I known that we were getting dessert at a strip club tonight, I would have dressed more appropriately.” Tony watched you finish the whip cream, and clean off your mouth. “I know I shouldn’t be turned on by this, but I am, is that weird?”

“Hell no, that was hot!” Nat fell back in her seat, not able to contain her laughter. “Y/N, I know you missed him, but damn!”

“This isn’t going to be like the hugs from yesterday is it? I don’t want anything to do with this.” You and Steve roared with laughter. Bucky couldn’t look away from you. 

“No, it’s okay Bruce, it’s not like that, and you don’t have to worry.” You stood up to go wash your face, and rubbed his shoulder gently as you passed.

You stood in front of the sink, next to Steve, and started to wash your face and hands. 

“That was worth it, just to see his face. Nice work.” He held up his hand, and you high fived it.

“Thanks. Stop making me lick things.”

“I don’t know, I think you liked that one.” Grinning ear to ear. “I know Bucky had to of.”

“It was better than the Mayo, I will admit.” You dried your face, and headed back to the table. You went to get a slice of Apple pie, but stopped when you felt someone watching you. You look to Bucky, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of you since you had grabbed his shirt.

“What was that all about?” He asked, placing his arm over the back of your chair.

“Just Steve having a little fun at my expense, that’s all.” You put a small piece of it in your mouth, while keeping eye contact with him.

“That’s all?” He questioned raising his brows.

“That’s all.” Winking at him, turning your chair toward your friends.

“We’ll see.” He mumbled while kicking your leg a little under the table. You could only smile.

Over the next few days, things started to get a bit more intense. Bruce and Bucky had been looking forward to a Science show that was debuting on Tuesday night. They had set several reminders on every device they had, and they had set up the DVR to record it. You bet Steve two hundred and fifty bucks that he wouldn’t cancel the recording. You had secretly recorded it on your TV, because although it was funny to watch Steve sweat as he finished the task, it would not be funny to watch those two get mad. I mean, you’re brave, but not stupid there’s a difference.  
______________________

“What in the hell is wrong with you? Why would you slap me?” Three hundred dollars to go slap Sam. 

“You cracked my phone case when you hit me in training yesterday. Now I can’t see shit!” You yelled in mock anger. You didn’t train with him this week, and your phone wasn’t cracked. 

“I didn’t train with you yesterday! You trained with Clint! Damn it, women!” He stormed off down the hall to his room holding his face. The next day at training, Sam stomped on to the mat, slapping Clint, then rushed off, yelling over his shoulder. “That’s from Y/N, fix her phone case you ass!”

______________________

“Captain Rogers! Where is your shirt?” Fury’s voice shook the room. This seems a bit unprofessional, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, it is, please, my apologies, I was on my way here, and it got caught on the door, and tore in half. I didn’t have time to get another one. Again, I am so sorry.” 

“Get out of my office.” Fury pointed towards the door. 

“Yes, sir.”

Four hundred dollars that Steve wouldn’t go shirtless the entire day. Seventy percent of people in the compound did absolutely no work that day.  
____________________

“Y/N? What are you doing in my room?” Sam cautiously closed the door. 

“I’m sorry that I slapped you the other day. I forgot that it was Clint. He hit me in the head, and I think I was just a bit shaken still.”

“It’s okay, but maybe next time just ask first, hit later.” Sam placed his bag down on the desk, and turned around and noticed you checking out his new wings.

“Did Tony just upgrade these for you?” You scanned over the new piece, making sure to notice every bend and curve.

“Yeah, finished it yesterday. You wanna see?” He loved showing off his wings.

“Yes, please.” You watched him suit up, walking over to him, placing your hands on his chest, tracing the outlines over the ribbing, and the new plate that Tony had added. “Nice Sammy boy.” You smirk as you circle around him, like prey in the jungle. “Don’t be shy Sammy, open up for me.” 

Sam looked back over his shoulder. “You better back up, I don’t think you know what I’m packing.”

“I can’t wait to find out.” You replied in a hushed tone.

His flexed his wings, and he laughed at your reaction, as the wings expanded across the entire room.

“Mmmm.” You ran your fingers along the top of the wings, until you were standing in front of him again. “These babies are pretty sexy Sam. I’m kind of turned on right now.”

“How hard did Clint kick you the other day?”

You chuckled a little, moving closer to him, placing your mouth near his ear. “Don’t worry about it, I’m pretty tough, I like it hard.” You grabbed his ass with your hand as you finished whispering to him. 

“Can’t wait to see those bad boys in action. Later Sam!” You headed to the door, but not before waving back at him.

You shut the door and ran. You met Steve at the end of the hallway. 

“You know what you just did to him, right?” Steve put his face in his hand and laughed.

“Yeah, I could hear the shower being turned on before I found you, which is funny because he had just showered at the gym before he got here.”

Five hundred dollars in the bank.

______________________

The next day you had convinced him to tell Tony that he had wanted to sleep with him. It was a conversation that you would never forget as you watched Steve mumble, and stutter his way through it. At one point, he became so flustered that he just sat on the floor. Tony had to give him a paper bag to get him to even out his breathing, fearing that he was going to pass out. He was turned down.

The day after that, he had convinced you to steal Tony’s clothes, and made everyone wear them, explaining that it was “Tony Day,” and that everyone had to walk and talk like Tony. He did not find this funny.

“What are ‘we’ up to, money wise, I mean? You know what, it doesn’t matter. I’m going to give you a thousand dollars each to leave me out of this for the remainder of this game. I’m out, got it? Friday, transfer one thousand dollars to Steve and Y/N’s account. Thank you!” Tony walked backwards away from you and Steve, shifting his fingers from his eyes, back and forth to yours. 

“Easy money Stevie…” You wink, and nudge him with your shoulder.

______________________

The next morning was a hectic one. You guys had a big mission coming up, and Steve wanted to make sure everyone was at the top of his or her game. You all had trained for hours. Each one paired off with the other one for ten minutes before you would switch. You basically were waiting in a line to get your ass handed to you by each teammate, one at a time. He made you guys do five rounds. You were spent. You were also annoyed, so you bet him that he wouldn’t tell Bucky that he fought like a little girl. Was it mean? Yes. Selfish? Hell yes, but you needed a break, and if that is what had to happen for you to get it, so be it. Steve was grounded three times. Worth it. You could barely move by dinner, and when you tried to get up from the table, you buckled over from a leg cramp, and started to fall. Bucky tried to catch you, but was so sore he ended up missing you, due to not being able to reach for you in time. There you were, on the floor, under the table. You were content there, and would happily sleep there, if it meant you wouldn’t have to move for the rest of the night.

Bzzz  
S: Are you okay?  
Y: Rot in hell, Roger’s. This is your fault.  
S: Did Bucky just let you fall?  
Y: Yeah, he’s a dick. (Kicking him under the table.)

“Ow, what the fuck!” He bent over and glared at you from the side of the table.

S: I feel bad.  
Y: No you don’t  
S: No, I don’t.  
Y: I can hear you laughing from down here.  
S: Yeah, I wasn’t trying to hide it.  
Y: I hope you break a leg.  
S: Listen, how about you go relax, and take a nice hot bath.  
Y: I would love that, yet I can’t, fore this is my new home now. I’ll be known as ‘under the table’ girl for now on. Fighting crime once crumb at a time.  
S: That’s gross, and also not happening. I’ll bet you one thousand dollars that you can’t get Bucky to take a bath with you.  
Y: …  
S: In Tony’s tub…

You sat up quickly, slamming your head into the bottom of the table. “Owww, damn you Steve Rogers!!”

“Shit, doll, are you okay?” Bucky grabbed your head, watching as a bump started to form.

“Ugh, yeeesss. Buck, I need to go soak in a bath. Help me up would you?” How in the hell were you going to pull this off?

He grabbed your hand, lifting you off the floor. You groaned, but managed to lift yourself up with his help. 

“You good?” He watched you, making sure you were steady enough before starting to let go. Shit, don’t let go, what do I do?

You shook your head a little bit, faking like you hit your hard harder than you actually did. “I’m a little dizzy actually. Can you walk with me?”

“Sure, come on.” You both started to walk down the hallway, but stopped near the elevators. You both sluggishly entered the lift, Bucky leaning against the wall. You press one of the buttons, and Bucky looks at you with confusion. “Where are we going? That’s Tony’s floor.”

You just grin, and grab his hand. You knocked on Tony’s door, knowing he was going out for the night. Bucky wasn’t aware that Tony let you use his tub, nor was Steve, which made this so much easier for you. You opened the door, and start navigating the two of you towards the bathroom. Flicking on the lights, you leave Bucky in the doorway, whistling at the majestic sight of Tony’s bath quarters. You moaned in pain as you leaned over the tub, turning on the hot water. Tony had an amazing bath, with jets and heat, and it could do unbelievable things to your body. You dug through his vanity for the box you had left there, filled with soaps and bath bombs and such. 

You lift the bath bomb, placing it under Bucky’s nose to smell. He inhales the light scent, closing his eyes, like he is drifting off to another place in time. “Is that lavender?” You nodded. “That smells nice.”

“I’m glad you like it.” You toss the bomb in the bath and watching it fizzle, and spin. The room begins to fill with the scent of a fresh flower in bloom. Bucky was so busy watching the bubbles that for a moment, he had forgotten that you were there with him. When you coughed a little, he turned to you and apologized, circling to leave. You grab onto his arm, spinning him to face you.

“Where are you going?” He was confused, so confused.

“I thought you were gonna…” He pointed to you then to the bath. 

You chuckled a little. “I am, and you are too.” You begin to lift up your shirt as slowly as possible, not trying to be sexy, but just because you were so sore. It was killing you to move your arms. Grabbing a hold of your shorts, you slide them down your skin, rocking your hips, side to side, pushing them on to the floor. You were covered in bruises already. It was so unattractive. 

Wow, there is no way he is getting in here with me, I am a hot mess right now. You just lost this game. Kiss that money goodbye.

Bucky was frozen in place. He wasn’t sure if he should turn away, run, or help you get undressed.

“Buck?” You call out to him, startling him back to reality. You had been unable to wrap your arms around your back to take off your bra, and were in desperate need of his assistance. “A little help?”

“Ummm, yea, sorry.” He twists you around slowly, placing his hands near your back.

You gasp when his metal hand makes contact with your skin, making him chuckle.

“Sorry.” He smirked

“Fucker. It’s alright, it’ll be warm in a minute.” He unclipped the hooks, and you slowly pulled it down. You could feel him starting to tense up. “Bucky, stop being weird, it’s just me. If you’re going to be all awkward, I’ll take the rest off when I get in the tub.” You rolled your eyes and sighed.

“I’m not being weird, I’ve just never seen you naked before.”

“You see me in a bikini all the time!”

“Your parts are all covered though!” He quietly yelled back.

“My parts?” You couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”

“Bucky.” You slide closer to him, placing your finger under his chin, making him face you. “Look at me. I’m a girl. I have tits. I would like to think that their nice ones, but I’ll let you be the judge of that. I’m going to continue to get undressed. Then I’m going to sit in that hot ass, amazing water, and relax. You, my friend, are going to join me, because you need it more than I do. So, you have two choices here. One, I get in, turn around, and you undress yourself, or two, I do it for you.”

He stares at the marble floor for a second, considering his options. You tilt your head, continuing to stare into his eyes, patiently waiting for his reply. He brings his glance back up to meet you. His fingers grab at the hem of his shirt, pulling it off, tossing it to the side. 

“That’s my boy.” He rubs his hands through his hair, gently grabbing a fistful, clenching his jaw, while harsh breaths come from his nose. He watches your small fingers as they start to unbuckle his belt. The button of his jeans open easily for you, letting you slowly unzip until you could see the top half of his boxers. He gazes back into your eyes, before nodding towards the tub. 

“Get in.” He whispers.

Just to make it easier on him, you slip down beneath the bubbles and shimmy out of your lace, before throwing it over in the clothes pile. You lean forward as you heard his pants hit the floor, so that he could get in behind you. You take a deep breath as he settles behind you. You reach up, twisting your hair in messy bun before throwing a hair tie in it. Leaning back, you feel him stiffen as your skin met his. 

“Relax, Bucky. We snuggle all the time like this.” You let you back slowly melt into his chest, as you start to play with the remaining bomb that had yet to dissolve.

“Really? When was the last time my cock was this close to your ass… with out clothes on?” You both couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Okay, okay, you have a point!”

“Thank you!” He shouts, throwing his hand in the air. He begins to relax a little bit more, stretching his long legs out. “This is nice though. I see Tony’s been holding out on us. None of us have this set up.”

“I know, I’m so jealous. Seriously though…can we not talk about Tony while we’re naked in a tub together?” You lower your voice a tad. “Can it just be you and me in here right now?” You lean your head back on his chest and close your eyes.

“Sure, doll. Can I just say one more thing though? You lean toward his neck and nod. “You do have really nice tits.” You could not hold back your laughter. 

“I told you!” You took a deep breath to calm your giggles. The more you two laughed, the more water splashed over the side, creating a mess all around you. “Ugh, they hurt so bad too. Nat is such a bitch. She kicks me in them every time we train together. She knows it pisses me off. She gets off on it I swear. It’s so annoying.”

You close your eyes trying not to think about her kicking the crap out of your chest, when you suddenly feel Bucky’s flesh hand slowly make it’s way towards your chest. He gently taps on your arm, prompting you to lift it up over your head. You lean back, arching your back a bit, and lay your arm over his shoulder, resting your hand on his back. You slowly inhale and he tenderly places his hand under you, rubbing his palm across the skin of your breast until he reaches the tips of your nipples, grabbing, kneading slowly, massaging deep into your sore muscles. 

Well, this is new for us…

He feels your breath increasing, and your heart rate rising.

“I can hear your heart beat baby, this is supposed to relax you.”

“Mmmm, It is relaxing, it feels so good.” You moan out to him, as you caress his skin with your thumb.

Oh my god, his hands are amazing. Mental note, thank Steve later. 

He moves his metal hand towards your neck, and starts to rub downward towards your shoulder. The extra strength in his hand makes you release a harsh breath every time he grips you. He continues to let his hand massage down in front of you, until he reaches your left nipple. He pulls it slightly before grabbing a hold of you again, repeating his actions. You were trying so hard to keep your shit together, but damn if that metal arm didn’t do things to your body. You lean your head back a bit more, arching as he pinches your nipple. Your left arm, now above your head, starts to grab his neck, caressing his skin, while your right slowly cards through his hair. 

He shuts his eyes, sighing out, leaning his head back into your hand. You continue to rake your fingers through his hair, gently tugging it every time he dug harder into you.

He lifts up his head, softly leaning his forehead into yours, giving it a slight nudge. You open your eyes, seeing him already focused on yours. He leans a bit closer, rubbing his nose against yours, making your head tilt up just enough for his warm lips to hover above yours. You were in such a trance in that moment, that you didn’t notice the sound the voices outside of the door. He pinches your nipple, making you arch your back, and gasp, as he ever so softly touched your lips with his. Wasting no time, he asks for permission with his tongue, which you greedily accepted, offering yours in return. He had just grabbed onto your bottom lip with his teeth when you hear a knocking on the door. Tony was home.

“It’s just me Tony! Don’t come in though, I’m not alone! I’m not having sex, but I’m just not alone!” Bucky looks at you sideways, wondering if you had been in this situation before. “I’m allowed to be in here whenever I want, but he has rules. Rule number one, no sex in the tub.”

“Gotcha.” Bucky suddenly felt a little jealous, thinking that maybe you had done this before, with someone else. The thought didn’t sit well with him.

“Thanks for the warning! When you and Rogers are done, text me and let me know it’s safe!” You could hear Tony’s voice fading out and the sound of his front door closing.

“Rogers? Why would he think Steve is in here with you?” Bucky sat up and tried to put a little distance between you. Had you done this before with Steve? Is that why Tony had assumed it was he in here with her?

“Honestly…I have no idea, but to be honest, we have been messing with him a lot over the last few days. Maybe he thinks something is going on. I’ve actually never had a guy in here before. I’m surprised he was so cool about it!” You grin at Bucky, who seems to be a little bit more comfortable again, leaning back against the tub wall.

“I’m your first bath buddy?” He throws his head back, blushing at his odd choice of words. “Wow, that sounded so weird.”

“Yes.” You say as you start giggling. “I don’t go around showing my girls to just anyone, you know.”

“I’m flattered, Doll, ” He leans into you again, wondering if, hoping that you would let him kiss you again.

“You should be.” You say, winking at him, and giving him a slow, sensual kiss on his lips. He pulls you a bit tighter against his chest, and you grab onto some of his hair. He smiles against your lips, as you begin to pull back for air. “I guess we should probably let Tony have his room back now. If we stay in here much longer, things may get a little more heated.” You nod down towards the water, both of you ignoring that fact, but very aware that Bucky’s cock had been gently asking for attention against your back.

“That’s probably a good idea.” He starts to sit up, shifting a little, trying to make himself comfortable with his current hard on. “He would have a heart attack if he knew it was me in here with you.” With that you agreed. “I’ll get out first doll.” He dries himself off and hands you a warm towel. You stand up, and unplug the bath, draining the water slowly. Bucky extends his hand to you, and helps you over the ledge. He hands you one garment at a time. You had barely pulled your shirt over your head, when you couldn’t help but to start to giggle. 

“What’s so funny, doll?”

“If I had known that boob rubs were on the table, I would have roped you into more movie nights a long time ago.” You fasten the button on your jeans, throwing the towels into the nearby hamper. You start to head towards the door, looking back to make sure that he was fully dressed before opening it.

“Well, now that I know that having you naked in between my legs is an option, Tony and I are going to be having a long talk about upgrading my bathroom. I’m going to need some more room.”

You grab his hand and start to lead him out. He spins you around, pulling you back to him, cupping your face with his hands. He gently, but firmly kisses you, making your legs feel like you had just run a marathon. You both smile into each other’s lips, but you shyly drop your gaze to the floor. “We’re getting more of those bomb thingys too, babe.” 

“Okay, Buck.”

_______________________

“So, what are we up to now?” Steve fills his mouth with a spoonful of oatmeal, as you go over the last few days.

“One thousand dollars, which I will admit, I thought would never happen. You are a worthy advisory my friend. I did not see this coming.”

“After I win this, and I will…win this, I’m going to make you stand up in front of everyone, and tell them all, that you were wrong, and Steve Rogers is not boring, and is actually a lot of fun.” Steve pointed his spoon at you, serious as ever.

“Steve, I will do that for you…if you win. Which, let’s face it, may not happen.” You take a quick bite, before continuing. “Listen though, I have big plans today, you want in?”

“Sure, what are we doing?” He spooned another bite into his mouth.

“Well, it’s more what your doing. I bet you twelve hundred dollars that you won’t paint your chest like the American flag for your run this morning.”

“I walked right into that.”

“Yes, you did, you’ve learned nothing grasshopper. So, let me know when your ready. I’ll get the paint, and the camera.” 

You were just putting the finishing touches on the stars when Sam and Bucky walk in.

“Whoahohoho, I’m not running with him!” Sam doubled over in laughter as he walked into the kitchen to see Steve covered in paint, and you happily holding the paintbrush. 

“You can run with me today Sam. We have to stay somewhat close to him though, for the pictures.”

“Can I hang back with you guys too? People are going to see me with him.” Bucky ran with you and Sam that day, but for a good three miles, random selected strangers on the trail, asking them if they wanted to take pictures with a “national treasure.”  
_____________________

You and Steve have been discussing a new case file, walking through the lobby when you heard Pepper calling your name. 

“Hey Pepper, what’s up?”

“I need a favor, and I heard that you might be the person to handle it for me.”

Pepper fills you on her “dilemma,” and you tell her you would think about helping her. 

“I bet you fifteen hundred you won’t do it.” Steve gritted his teeth. “You’re going to crush his soul.”

Four hours later

“Is that the new Mark? That thing is sweet! What’s new?”

“Everything. Fully loaded to the max. There is nothing you can think of that this bad boy doesn’t have.”

“Try it on, let’s see it!” You watched as he hits a few buttons on his wrist watch, and gasp as his suit comes to life. “Holy….”

“I know right?” Tony was so excited, and it was to bad that Pepper had asked you to break his heart.

“Hey Tony, do you take your measurements before making your suits?”

“Of course, why?”

“Did you add extra width on the side to make it more comfortable?”

“Of course not. Well, I mean it’s a little bit thicker to hold the new ammo, and …wait, why?” His mask opened as he walked towards you.

“Umm, it makes you look…different.”

“Different…how?” He stood in front of the mirror, circling like he was modeling in a dressing room.

“Like, wide.” There it was. Damn, this was so wrong, but come on, a bet is a bet.

“Wide?” He turned to you, disgusted. “Well, I mean, I guess it’s a big bigger. Wide? I mean, what does that mean?”

“Wide, like your hips and waist are bigger, it’s probably nothing, just the upgrade. Like you said, it holds more.” 

“Did Pepper put you up to this? She told me that I have love handles. Did she speak to you?” He was now pointing to your face, walking you backwards to the door.

“Pepper? No, I just…” You kept backing up, hands in the air trying to defend yourself.

“You tell her I’m fine the way I am, I am the same weight I have always been.” He slams his helmet back down, and turns from you. “You, get out, just get out of my lab.”

“Sorry Tony!” You bellow through the closed lab door.

“Leave!” He shouts back

You high five Pepper as you walk by. 

“I owe you.” 

“You bet your ass you do. I’m gonna go cry now.” You say, shaking your head.  
_____________________

“Come on Steve, its seventeen hundred and fifty dollars!”

“He is going to hit me, right in my face Y/N. You saw how poorly I did with Tony. It wasn’t pretty. I looked like an ass.” Steve threw his head into his hands on the table.

“What are you saying Steve? Are you saying you can’t do it? Look me in the eyes right now, and tell me that you can’t do it. I want you to look at me, and say, Y/N, I can’t ask Bucky out on a date, you win the game.” You sit back on the couch, smirking, happy that this shit was almost over. You could feel it. “Steve, just say it, and this is all over, and we can go back to our every day lives.”

“Ughhh, it’s so much money!” He yelled into the table.

“That it is my friend, that it is. I’m going to have a great time spending it too. Let’s see what Amazon has for specials today.” You pull out your laptop, as Steve starts nervously tapping his fingers on the table. “Does this top come in green, oooh it does!”

Bzzz  
S: Hey Buck  
B: What’s up  
S: Um, I have something I need to ask you  
B: Okay, shoot  
S: Are you doing anything later?  
B: No, why, you wanna hang out?  
S: Um yea. I was thinking dinner maybe.  
B: Okay, sounds good.  
S: How about that new place down on 5th?  
B: That place Tony was going on about?  
S: Yea, we can check it out.  
B: That seems really fancy for us  
S: Well, I thought it might be nice. Just you and me, dressing up, ya know, alone.  
B:…  
S: Hello?  
B: Is Y/N with you right now?  
S: No…why?  
B: Just curious. So you want me to dress up really nice, take me to that new fancy ass place, so we can hang out together, alone?  
S: Yes?  
B: Why does this sound like you’re asking me out on a date?  
S:…  
B: Are you asking me out on date, Steve?  
S: (thought bubble)  
B: Steve?  
S: (thought bubble)

 

Bzzz  
Y: Hey Bucko, what’s up?  
B: You never call me Bucko, are you with Steve, what the fuck are you guys up to?  
Y: No…  
B: No?  
Y: What answer are you looking for here Buck?  
B: I’m gonna hit him. Are you in the living room?  
Y: …….?

“Yeah, you better run.” You watch as Steve gets up and books it to the backyard.

“Where is he?” Buck runs into the room out of breath, and you just shake your head. “Y/N…”

“Outside.” You go back to shopping on Amazon, when you hear a loud squeal form the back yard. You smile as you tap the keyboard. “Add to Cart.”

 

______________________

“That’s what Fury told me. He said I had to hang out with you today because the public really looks up to you. He said that I didn’t really have an identity yet, and that it would look good for us, if I was more like you.” 

“So, you died your hair purple, and you have decided to go by, what was it again…Hawk-girl?”

“His name, not mine. He said I should match your image, because that’s what the people want.” You had to admit, you were playing this one like a champ. You had picked up a smaller archery set at a local store, and you had spent the better half of the day training on it. “Look, I’m not happy about it either, but it came from Fury, so what am I supposed to do?”

Later that night

“You broke three car windows, shot three tires, and broke seven of my arrows all before noon.”

“It was not my best moment.” You say, gritting your teeth as he ran down the list of your mishaps.

“Not to mention the four team members that now have hickeys on their forehead due to the suction cups darts you used because you could no longer be trusted with the real ones.”

“Not proud of that either, but let’s take a step back for a moment, and recognize the incredible accuracy of those shots. Am I right?” You nudged Clint with your elbow a few times. “No?”

“No.” Clint folded his arms, leaned against the counter, staring at Steve. “What do we do here?”

“I’ll talk to Fury in the morning, Clint.” 

“Thank you.” Clint got up to walk away before spinning back. “Can you change you hair back too? I don’t want people to think we’re together.”

Steve fell off the cough laughing when Clint rounded the corner. 

“Keep laughing,” You say as you kick him in the ass. “I got eighteen hundred in my hot little pocket.”

_________________

“Is this for the Bucky in the bath thing?” Steve was already blushing, and dying of embarrassment.

“Yeah, he saw me naked Steve!” You laid it on pretty thick, but honestly, you were more than happy that had scene had played out. You had no regrets.

“Okay, who does it have to be?” He started to pace the room.

“Anyone of your choice. It has to be three minutes, fully naked. Just go up, and get in the shower with them. Look, just to be nice, I’ll throw in an extra hundred…IF… they let you lather them up.”

“Hell no, I can’t do that.” Steve crouched on the ground with his hands in his hair.

“To bad so sad.” You got up to walk away, but Steve yelled for you. 

“Nineteen hundred?” He shouted, slightly muffled from under his hands.

“An extra hundred for a good wash Stevie! Scrub a dub dub!” That money was as good as yours.

You had all decided to turn in after watching the latest episode of your favorite show. It was 2 am, and you couldn’t wait to go to sleep. You had started to crash on your bed, but decided that you would hop in the shower for a quick second before getting into your pajamas. You pulled the handle, twisting it to the left, making it hot, steaming up the room. Stepping in, you edge your body under the warm stream, letting it soak your hair, and warm you up. You spin a few times; taking a moment to let the heated water, trickle down your face, breasts and legs. You wash your hair, and rinsing it clean, letting the bubbles drip off of your nipples, traveling down your abdomen to your heat. You lean your head back under the water, rubbing your hands through your hair one final time, sighing out at the serene atmosphere. You shiver for a moment, goose bumps covering your skin, as you open your eyes to see what the cause of this intrusion was.

“STEVE! What the fuck is doing?” You spun around trying to cover yourself up, knowing it was to late.

“Oh, I’ve already seen everything, don’t even bother at this point.” Steve laughed and put his head under the water, grabbing your shampoo. “Ooo, Orange blossom.”

“Steve, get the fuck out of my shower!”

“Sorry, I would love to, but per your rules, I have to be in here for three minutes.”

“Three minutes with someone else, not me! I’m so not giving you money for this! Stop looking at me!”

“You said anyone sweetheart, you did not specifically say that it couldn’t be you, AND… If you think I’m not getting that extra hundred, you’re crazy. Now, give me your loofah, and turn around.”

“Not a chance, Steve.” You wanted to be mad, but you couldn’t help but grin at how stupid he was being.

“Y/N.” He put his hand out, and motioned for the loofah. You rolled your eyes, and handed it over. “Soap too.” You handed him the bottle reluctantly, knowing you had lost this round. He was way to stubborn to get out. “Turn.” He started to spin his pointer finger around, motioning for you to twist. You didn’t move, just kept your side facing him. You were just as stubborn.

“OW! You did not just slap my ass!” You started to shout but he pulled you closer to him, and covered your mouth with his hand. 

“Would you stop yelling, people are going to hear you.” He took his hand off your mouth, and gave you a stern look, warning you not to yell. 

“That stung!” You rubbed your ass with your hand, already seeing a hand mark on your cheek.

“First off, Nat hits you harder than that all the time. Second, you liked it, I can tell. Please don’t ask me how, but I can. Now turn around, and hold my duck.”

“Did you just? What did you just say?” You looked back in shock. There was no way Steve Rogers just asked you to…

“Hold my duck.” He placed a small rubber ducky in your hand, and started to laugh. “What do you think I said, turn around and hold my dick?”

You covered your face and broke down. “Yes, that is exactly what I thought you said!” 

“Who do you think I am?” Steve face was now just as red, tears filling his eyes.

“I don’t know anymore! This is a whole new Steve Rogers! I never knew this side of you existed.” You were now crying from laughter.

“Okay, seriously, can I please do this, so I can get out of here already? Stop laughing, this bet is no joke!” Steve took the loofah from you again, and attempted round two. “Okay, for real, turn around.”

“I can’t turn around, this is embarrassing. You’re going to see all of me.” You felt your skin getting warmer, and it wasn’t due to the water temp. 

‘I told you; I already saw it when I got in here, and you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Please please believe me when I say, I am having a really hard time not pressing you in to the wall right now.” Steve was serious, and you knew it, because he could no longer make eye contact with you. He did that when he was nervous, especially with you. “How about I start on your back, and we’ll go from there?”

“Okay.” He stepped up behind you, and lightly started to drag the loofah up and down your back. You placed your hands on the wall, placing more pressure against his hand. He leaned forward, rubbing your arms back and forth. You melted a little every time he leaned in to you to reach your wrist. The feel of his warm body against yours was intoxicating. He hesitated, pulling away a little when he realized how much you enjoying this, wanting to give you more, but unsure of how far to push you.

“You okay so far?” He continued to move down your lower back.

You nodded your head, shifting your hips back towards him, as he ran his hands down the back of your legs. You could no longer feel the loofah anywhere on your skin. It was just all Steve, his thick, strong hands against your wet, soapy skin, making it easy for him to slide around your slick surface. His hands began to climb up your legs, becoming very comfortable with your inner thighs. You hadn’t realized, until he brought it to your attention, that you had been holding your breath. 

What is happening right now? Why did I not know he could do this? Holy…

“Breathe, sweetheart.” You sucked in a deep breath, as he worked his hands over your ass, pushing them out towards your hips. He plants himself behind you up, placing his left hand around your lower waist, while slowly taking care of your stomach and upper body. It was quick, as he had more important places that he wanted to be. He gripped your waist tighter as his right hand had started to move down between your legs. His body was aching for you. His right hand travels towards your neck, shifting your hair off of your shoulder. He tried so hard to stay focused, but his mind was saturated with images of you, surrounded by hot steam, warm water slicking your skin, making your nipples erect. He leans into you, placing small kisses along your shoulder, giving you soft licks and bites all along the way to your neck. You didn’t have to say a word for him to know you liked it. He could sense every change in your body. He knew you were wet before you did. You turned to face him, and found that he wasn’t quite brave enough to acknowledge you yet. He slowly pressed into you until you hit the shower wall, reaching his hand down, swiping the tip of your clit with his fingers. He makes one pressured run against it, causing you to drop your head back into the wall. He bites on to your exposed neck, sliding his finger down against you again, but pulls away when the sound of your phone startles him.

You both jump in surprise. Snapping you back to reality, realizing what was about to happen.

Steve cleared his throat, and had started to back up. “I think my three minutes is up.”

You just nodded, staring at the tiles, trying to catch your breath, while contemplating your next move.

“I’ll see you in the morning?” He placed his hand gently your hip to grab your attention.

“Yea, of course.” You finally clear your head, blinking to wake you up. 

“Thanks for not hitting me.” He steps out, grabbing a towel, as you start to circle around, both of you starting to snicker. 

“You’re welcome.” Just as he was about to shut the door, you slam your hand into his ass. 

“Awww, come on!” He grabs a hold of his cheek, his face a burning red.

“Now we’re even!” 

“Don’t forget about my extra hundred!” He shouts into the shower door, and before he could finish, he takes a hit to the face of warm water. 

“Get out!”

Oh my goodness, what have I gotten myself into?

_________________________

The week was almost over, and there was no sign of either of you stopping the current game at hand. Just when you thought shit couldn’t get any worse, Steve decides to pull out the big guns, literally.

You were in the conference room, analyzing some new Intel that an agent had stumbled upon while scanning new data from Bucky’s last mission. 

You had been patiently waiting for Steve and Fury to arrive so that you begin planning out the next assignment. You were deep in conversation with Tony when, of course…

Buzz  
S: We’ll be there in five.  
Y: Okay, I’ll spread the word.  
S: You’re going to hate this next objective.  
Y: Please don’t tell me I’m going back to Siberia. I swear to fuck, Rogers.  
S: No, it’s not that bad.  
Y: Thank you  
S: It’s worse….  
Y: ????  
S: A cool two thousand to call Fury “Shaft” when he walks in the room. You’ll understand soon.  
Y: Steve, come on…  
S: I hope you ordered me a new wallet the other day…

Holy mother of hell. There he was, decked out, head to toe in a brand new leather jacket. You close your eyes slowly, letting out a small breath to try and relax yourself before…well, probably getting fired.

“Good Morning team.” Fury speaks to no one in particular, as he strolls along the conference table, heading to his seat. 

Multiple hellos and head nods were spoken from around the room.

“Director Fury, or should I say, Director Shaft? Nice jacket, sir!” 

Swallowing hard, you hope that he doesn’t hear you, or that he will at least consider it a compliment. The look on his face though says otherwise. You survey the room, swiveling your chair back and forth, as your friends look around the at each other, not wanting to make eye contact with either you, or Fury.

“Excuse me, Miss Y/L/N?” He leans forward, placing his fists on the table, throwing the stack of manila files in front of you all. 

You could see Steve’s face, a mixture of shock, shame, and panic, realizing that the consequences of your actions are directly due to his dare. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any disrespect, sir. I just think that jacket is really cool, and you totally remind me of that detective. You look pretty bad ass, but again, totally out of line, it won’t happen again.” 

“I should hope not. Shall we get to work now?”

You nod and hide your face a little bit, trying to make yourself smaller in your chair. 

It had now been two hours. Two hours of mission reports. Two hours of recon details. Two hours of Steve mouthing that he was sorry from the seat across from you, and two hours of Director Fury letting you know that he was still not pleased with your actions, via disappointed glances, from multiple positions around the room.

“Okay, I think we’re done here. Captain Rogers, please keep me informed of any new details that may arise over the next few days. If nothing new comes across the system, we go ahead with the current plan of action. You are all dismissed.”

You swivel in your chair and begin to rise up, but you freeze, closing your eyes, and scrunching your face at what you hear next.

“Miss Y/L/N… I’d like a word please.” Fury stood firmly, hands planted behind his back.

Steve looks at you, eye bulged out, not knowing what move he should make next. Does he go, and hope you talk your way out of this, or does he stay and take the heat for the incident at hand. You wave him off, but not before whispering to him. “You might want to count me out of that mission.” He jaw drops, but you mouth to him that it’s okay, and you tell him to leave.

As the door shuts, you twirl your chair around, ready to face the consequences of your actions. Fury plants himself back down in his seat, leaning back, and rubbing his chin. 

“Either Natasha is feeling incredibly brave these days, or Clint is just becoming more dumb by the minute.” He says, calmly, but with the tiniest crack of a smirk.

“You wouldn’t believe it if I told you.” You lean back, matching his pose, but spinning your chair back and forth a few inches in each direction. 

“I can’t believe that Sam would play, although this does seem like something he would come up with…and your boy Bucky… hmpf, he may be new, but he’s not dumb enough to start shit with me yet. How much are you up too?” He places his hands across his abdomen, waiting for you to spill.

“Two thousand for calling you Shaft.” 

“Two grand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tony?” He leans forward, wondering who would have the gall to make this wager.

You shook your head, and leaned forward, once again, matching him. “Nope.” He tilts his head to the side, as if trying to read your inner dialogue.

“Hit me.”

“Get ready to have your eye patch blown… Steve Rogers.”

“I’m sorry?” He lets out a low chuckle. “Steve Rogers?”

“Yup.”

“Captain America, Steve Rogers?” 

“Yeah.”

“Steve Fucking Rogers, Mr. maturity, Mr. straight path, goody goody, golden boy Steve Rogers?”

“That’s the one.” You point at him and wink. “Does he know you call him all those names?” You frown back at him.

“Yes, I don’t hide my feelings.” He stated honestly.

“No you do not.” You say, getting up to grab a glass of water. 

Here’s the thing. You and Fury, you had a relationship. Your parents worked for him years ago. They were Shield agents, taken out by Hydra when you were very young. You had known him since you were a child, but no one else on the team, or really on a Shield payroll knew about it. You two were always very professional to keep up the façade, but he was your family from the get go. He took care of you for years; you were basically like a daughter to him. On occasion, you would go to him to discuss “mission reports,” or for “agent concerns.” These meetings were just a bullshit cover up, as they were just so he could check in on you, and make sure you were okay, or to catch up on your life. This meeting, or scolding, if you will, was no different. The team had no idea that your weren’t getting reamed out by your boss. They also had no idea that you had learned this game from him, years ago. Which is why he had called you on your shit at the start of the meeting. He knew. He always knew.

“How in the hell did you get Cap to play?” He got up to join you, grabbing a glass of water. 

“I told him he was boring, and he would suck at it.” You pour water into his glass, shrugging like it was no big deal that you had pulled a fast one on him.

“Whooohoohoo. You are something else, you know that? Double-crossing your own Captain. Shame on you.” He smirks your way, barely able to contain his smile as he lifts the glass to his lips.

“Your tone says you’re disappointed, but your face says otherwise. It’s okay to say it. I know you’re proud of me.”

“As your director, I am entitled to tell you that what you are doing is unacceptable behavior, but as your… whatever it is that we are… I am stunned, yet impressed by the current situation that you have found yourself in. He has no idea does he?”

“No, so you may want to yell at me when I leave here, and maybe ground me from the mission to make this look legit.”

“No can do, I need you on this one, so, yelling it is.”

“Can’t say I didn’t try.” You nudge his shoulder.

“Mmmhmm. Everything else good?” He was always quiet when he asked. It was rare for him to drop his guard, and you had only even seen it before with Nat, and on occasion Steve. You loved this side of him.

“Status quo.” You answer, staring at the floor with him. 

“Good. Keep it that way.”

“Yes, Sir.” You smile and nod.

“Now get out.” He says with authority, and in a raised tone, making sure that if anyone had been wondering the halls, they would be sure to hear it.

You head towards the door head held down as if you had been grounded for coming home to late, and caught by your parents. Before you exit, you pivot on your feet and grin. “You really do look good in that jacket, ya know.”

He looks up at you, sternly, as a father figure would. “You don’t think I have a mirror? I know what I have. Now get out, and shut my door!” 

“Such a drama queen.” You whisper as you shut the door.

You hadn’t made it halfway down the hallway before Steve jumps out at you, in full distress, making you jump back into the wall.

“I’m so sorry Y/N. I didn’t really think you would go through with it. I thought for sure I had you! Are you crazy, why would you do that?” He walks backwards as he leads you down the hallway to the elevators.

“Steve, I play to win. You should know this by now. I take my games very seriously.” You point your figure at him sternly, as you enter the lift.

“Did he take you off the mission?” Steve falls back into the wall, guilt reaching all sides of his face.

“No, I’m still on it. Just got my ass handed to me, that’s all.”

“You look like you handled it well.” He walks next you and places his arm around you, shaking you a little.

“I’m not scared of him, or you for that matter.” You roll your eyes. “Listen, I’m tougher than you think. Speaking of people who are tough. I hear that Thor’s in town, and he brought Loki with him.”

“Yeah, he’s coming with us for this next mission. Loki is too. Thor thinks he can help us in some way, so he’s trying to convince the team to let him come. I’m not about it. That guy is bad luck, all around” Steve rubs his hands down his face. It was hard enough to take care of all of us on a mission. He didn’t need the added stress of having to babysit for Loki too.

“Speaking of bad luck… I heard a rumor that you can use hair from royalty as a good luck charm. I bet you two thousand five hundred dollars that you can’t get Thor and Loki to give you some of their hair to wear on the next mission.”

Two days later

“Hmmm.” You hum as you examine the hair in Steve’s hand. “The bet was for two strands of hair, and correct me if I’m wrong, but I only see Thor’s here. If you can’t deliver, just say the word. We can end this right now.” 

“No! No, I’m not giving up, I just need a game plan.” Steve looks around the room, and sees Thor chatting it up joyfully with his teammates. He looks at you, and smirks, before looking back at Thor. That big Asgardian jock was his game plan. 

You were peacefully eating dinner when Steve dragged out the chair next to you, dropping two strands of intertwined locks next to your plate.

“Dude, I’m eating!” You cover your mouth to, one, not gag, and two, not give away the fact that you actually can not believe what is in front of you. “How did you…?”

“I was going about it all wrong. I couldn’t get close enough to Loki without him suspecting something, so I had some help.” 

Steve placed his hands behind his neck, and smiled as he reminisced over the earlier scene that took place in the common room.

“Brother, I need a favor.” Thor bellows from across the room. He stalks toward his brother who now stood in alert. 

“What are you doing? Thor!” He yells as he tries to grab Thor’s arm, the one now yielding a small knife.

“Relax, dear Loki, I have no intention of hurting you.” Thor grabs a small chunk of hair near the nape of his neck, slicing it off quickly. “It’s for good cause, for the safety of all of us. A contribution to the team if you will.”

“I don’t understand.” Loki looks on as Thor winds his hair around his fingers.

“You don’t need to, it will all be revealed in good time. I thank you, for helping me in this quest.” He places one large hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“I didn’t really have a choice now, did I?”

“No, as did I when you chose to stab me awhile back, for your quest. In a way, you owed me.” Thor lets out a hearty laugh. “Come, let’s go to the mead.”

“No way…” You sat in complete disbelief.

“Walked right up to him and cut it.” Steve was still grinning ear to ear.

“So, really…Thor completed the bet.” Steve could see the wheels in your head, and knew what was coming.

“Oh no, I can see what’s happening here. I finished the bet! Don’t even!”

“No, Thor finished the bet, you only did half of it. You cheated, which was dirty.” You shook your finger at him, knowing that he screwed up.

Steve was not having it. He leaned into you, and peered into your eyes. “Dirty? You want dirty? Okay. Let’s get dirty.” He pushed out his chair, and headed off to his room.

“What just happened here?” You say to yourself, completely unaware of what you had just set yourself up for.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 24 hours since your last interaction with Steve. You had felt like he was avoiding you for some reason, but couldn’t figure out why. Was he angry about the bet? I mean, technically he did cheat, but you let it slide. He’s pretty competitive, so maybe he thinks he lost, and he’s in the gym blowing off steam. 

You sat in your bed, scrolling through the endless feed of pictures, gossip, and mail on your phone, when you were startled by a knock at the door.

“Y/N/N, you in there?” Steve called out through the door.

“Yeah, come in, it’s open.” Steve quietly strides towards your bed, hands in his pockets. Something was up. You laugh a little at his awkwardness. “What’s going on Rogers?”

“I’ve been thinking…” He says, not to you, more to the bed, sitting down close to the edge. He seems as if he doesn’t know what to do with his body, scared to sound out his thoughts to you.

“Geez, is that what you’ve been doing for the last twenty four hours? It must be something good.” You tease him a little, nudging his ribs a bit with your toes. 

“That’s yet to be determined.” He rubs his neck, and lets out a small breath.

You throw down your phone, crawling to him, lifting his chin with your finger, trying to get a read on his face.

“You’re kind of making me nervous Rogers. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I was just, I was thinking, everyone seems to be getting a little tired of us playing with them…and that…maybe, we should just keep them out of it for the remainder of the game.”

“Okay, we can do that. Do you, maybe want to take a break for a bit?” You ask, actually feeling a bit bad for him at the moment.

“No, I want to move forward actually.” He swallows hard. 

“Okay. Well…you clearly have something on your mind, so… go ahead, hit me with it.” You waited, and waited, till just about the moment where you were about to beg him for your next punishment, just to get it out of him already. 

“I bet you three thousand dollars that you won’t show me all of your sex toys.” He bits the side of his lower lip, turning his face a little, waiting to see what your reaction would be. He prepared for yelling, for pushing, for hitting even…but was never prepared for what happened next.

You got up from the bed, and walked towards the door, locking it. You spun on your heals, walking silently towards the nightstand. You placed your finger on a small keypad, than typed in a four-digit code. Steve watched, not really sure what he was about to witness. Once the drawer unlocked, you pulled out a large box and placed it in between you and him on the bed.

“Go ahead.” You spin it towards him, and watch, as he nervously touches the lid. “Don’t be scared, they won’t hurt you, unless you want them to.” You smirk, knowing how uncomfortable he was, knowing he may have dug himself into a hole he couldn’t escape.

He lifted the lid, and his jaw dropped. It was full, to the brim. 

“There’s a lot in here. Some of these seem pretty serious.” His face turning a bit pinker after each toy was examined with his eyes.

“I take my sex more seriously than I take my games.”

He swallowed again, before picking his head up, and managing to meet your gaze.

“You can touch them if you want.” You leaned your head to the side, trying to catch his eyes, to let him know it was okay, that you weren’t embarrassed. You were comfortable with your body, with sex, with making yourself feel good if the need was there.

“I…I don’t.” He raised his brows, and let out a deep breath. “I don’t even know where I would start.”

“How about this one?” You handed him a small blue oval silicone toy, with a small silver button on the end of the handle. He examined it carefully, flipping it from side to side. 

“What does it do?” You flicked the small silver button, and he jumped as it started to vibrate in his hands. “Oh!”

You took it from his hand, and palmed it. You gently place it against his chest, but ever so slightly, started to move it down towards his stomach. 

“This piece is for both of us. It’s one of my favorites. This oval side goes inside of me, and the rest hangs out for you to control.” You slowly lower it to just above his zipper. “It’s fun for you, because you can both be in me at the same time.” You gently rubbed it against his jeans, running it up and down his length. 

He placed his hand over yours, as his whole body stiffened up, and back. You could hear his breathing increase through his nose, and could see that he was trying to restrain himself.

“Feel good?” You ask, once again trying to read his thoughts.

“Yea, um, it’s…nice.” He shifted on the bed, trying to make himself comfortable, as his pants continued to stretch around him.

“It’s okay if you like it. In fact…I bet you thirty five hundred you can’t make yourself cum with one.” You lie back, and push the box over to him with your foot.

“Umm, okay. I don’t know, umm…” He looks inside the box and starts to dig through the contents. “I don’t even know what I’m looking at.” He was becoming frustrated due to the fact that this was all new to him, and the fact that he needed a release, and soon.

“Let me help you, you dummy.” You sift through looking for the classics. You pull out a silicone sleeve, a flesh-light, and a ring. 

“Okay, I would start with one of these. This one will do some of the work for you, but I’ll handle the rest.” You want to laugh at him, just a little, but feel so bad knowing he is in way over his head. You continue to speak to him calmly, and quietly, almost as if you’re trying to not scare off a wild animal in the forest.

“You decide, I trust you.” He gives you a small grin, as you throw your head to the side, telling him to lie down.

“Are you sure about this, Steve? I get it if you want to back out, I’m sure you didn’t expect this to go down like this. Don’t get me wrong, I’m loving this, but if you want to stop, just tell me.”

“I’m sure you are.” He covers his eyes with his arms and takes a deep breath.

“Well, It’s only fair, you got to see all of me, so I should get to see all of you.” You could barely contain your excitement.

“That was different! I was washing you off, you are actually getting me off!” 

“Steve…” You had started to unzip his pants, but stopped, instead tugging them to you to grab his attention. “You had your finger on my clit. Are you trying to tell me that you wouldn’t have tried to get me off if my phone hadn’t interrupted you?” 

“No, I...” He had started to stutter, but you just stared at him, calling him on his bullshit. “I swear, that wasn’t my plan, I wasn’t going to…I…you…ugh, you looked so hot.”

“Uhh-huh. So here we are. An eye for an eye, or in this case, a peen for a vag.”

You pull his pants open, making the zipper split down. You grab hold of his boxers, and start to edge them over his hips. You lightly tap his side, so that he lifts up, making it easier for you to slide everything off. 

“Are you going to hide under your arms the entire time?”

“No, I’m just not sure what to expect.” You laugh a little before smacking his arms off his face.

“Do you trust me?” You raise your brows and smirk.

“No.” He answers with no hesitation.

“I want to say that hurts, but I agree, you shouldn’t.” You feigned insult, but your smile breaks through at the last minute. “You can trust me this time. I promise. I want to make you feel good. Take these off, let me make it feel good, Steve.” 

He nodded his head towards you and lifted his hips.

“Lay back, and take a deep breath. I promise, I’m going to take good care of you.” 

You had already preheated his toy, wanting him to feel totally comfortable, needing him not to freak out when you started. You filled up the top with lube, and placed it next to you on the bed.

“Take another breath for me baby.” You watched him, eyeing you as started to massage him, making him hard enough for you to cover him. He tried to maintain his composure when you slipped it over him, but once he was completely inside, his head pushed back into the pillow, and he began to chew on his lower lip.

“You okay?” You ask, massaging his leg, watching him shift his muscles as you stroked up and down.

After three or four short breaths, he manages to whisper out a small yes to you.

He manages to catch his breath for a moment, before turning his head in your direction, eyes screaming for you to come closer to him. 

“What do you need, sweetie? Use your words.” You quietly rub his thigh next to you, trying to help keep him calm.

“You.” He breathes out in a whisper.

“Where?” You scoot a little close to him, when he grabs your hand, and places it on the base of his cock, then drags it down to his sack. “You close?”

He nodded his head, as his breaths become more rapid, his hand grasping on to your headboard, his head smashing back on the pillow. You start to rub and pull at him, smiling as you see his abs become firm, rippling, knowing it wouldn’t be long. 

He bites his lip, moaning your name as you bend down and lick the base of his exposed cock. Sucking, and placing small kisses along his soft skin. 

You watch as his back jerks from the bed, stomach and thighs tensing near you, as pure bliss washes over him.

You slowly turn down the suction while he comes down from his high, and gently take it off. You head to the bathroom to get something to clean him with, then plant your self back on the bed next to him. He shyly glances back at you, unable to form any words. 

“Hey.” You took the first step, knowing he was probably feeling embarrassed, as you watched him fidget with his pants.

“Hey.” He could barely look you in the eyes. 

“You okay?” You nudge him with your leg, hoping to get him to smile, and bring him back down.

“Umm, yea, I’m good.” He attempts to sit up, as you shift to give him room.

“Worth the money?” You bend your head his way, hoping to finally see his eyes.

“Yeah, yes, worth it. That is…something else.” He shakes his head like he was trying to clear his thoughts.

“I’m glad you liked it. That was fun to watch. You’re sexy when you cum.” You bite your lip, as he drops his gaze to the bed, blushing.

“I don’t know how to respond to that.” You both start to cracking up, and he pushes you, almost knocking you off the bed.

“Hey! Be gentle with me, jerk!” You lie back on the pillow, and he slowly joins you, placing his hand on your thigh, playfully scratching you. You hum a little and roll your head to the side, getting comfortable next to his. He gives you a small peck on your temple, before turning on his side. 

He runs his fingers along the side of your head, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “I bet you…four thousand dollars, that you won’t let me kiss you, anywhere I want for five minutes.”

“Who are you, and what have you done with my friend?” 

“You’ve ruined me with the game, you know that right?” He lifts the side of his lips, and smiles, but it’s different. He’s much more confident, more relaxed. Damn, an orgasm did that boy’s body good. 

“I ruined you!” You roll over to face him, pulling at his shirt a little, letting it snap towards him. “I don’t know. I think this Steve was here all along, you just needed someone to let him out of his cage. I like this side of you, you’re fun to play with.”

“I think I’ll have fun playing with you too.” He winks at you, as he grabs his phone. “I get five minutes.”

“Five minutes…starting…now.” You screech and laugh a little as he pushes you back and slams his mouth into the crook of your neck, making you giggle. 

“Come on, this is serious, stop laughing!” He says as he grips your ribs with his thick hands. You can feel his teeth along your neck, and you know he is smiling. 

“Stop! You know I’m ticklish!” You laugh out until he loosens up his grip on your ribs, and decreases the pressure on your neck. He starts to place small kisses down along your collarbone. He dips his head lower traveling towards you breast, placing a tender kiss on your nipple, before licking, and grabbing ahold of your bud. You watch him travel to the other side, repeating the motions with your other breast. He locks eyes with you, placing his tongue on your chest, and licking all the way up the center to your neck. He places small kitten licks and kisses all the way up until he reaches the edge of your chin. You feel him slow, and watch his eyes flutter at the sight of yours. You want him to kiss you, you need him to kiss you, but somehow this feels off. This wasn’t a game anymore. There were new emotions here. Steve watches you as you try to catalog your thoughts, realizing that his time is almost up, and he needs to make a move before his chance slips away. He grabs your chin with his fingers, and pulls you down into his lips. His lips were soft, wet, and warm. You closed your eyes and let him have his way with his tongue, not even attempting to fight for dominance. You were just about out of breath as the timer beeped, signaling him to stop. 

“Do you want to keep going?” You ask in a delicate whisper.

He says nothing, just grabs a hold of your lip with his teeth, nodding as he pulls and snaps it back.

Just as you ready yourself to speak, you hear a sudden knock on the door.

“Who is it?” You shout across the room.

“It’s me!” Bucky yells out through the door. Steve jumps, becoming slightly frantic as he looks around, spotting the box of toys, and the messy sheets around them. 

“What do we do?” He starts to grab toys and places them back in the box. 

“We keep playing.” You say, grinning like the devil, you grab Steve’s arm, forcing him to sit down. “I bet you fourty-five you’re not brave enough to invite Bucky in, and let him play with us. I want you to make me cum while he watches.” You look at Steve, and hold a hand up, yelling to the door. “Hold on Buck!” A week ago, you would have been more than happy for Steve to back out of this bet. You would have had the money, and the glory. This week, you could give two shits about the cash, you just wanted that boy to make you scream. 

Pease for the love of all that is holy, take this bet, Rogers. I need your mouth on me. I need you inside of me, and I am willing to take it however you want to give it.

“You in, or out Rogers?”

Steve sits at the edge of the bed, glaring at you, wondering what you have planned. “Come on in!” He yells out loud, grinning like an ass.

“Should I come back later?” Bucky cautiously enters the room, processing the scene in front of him, looking at you, hoping to find an answer. 

“No, you’re fine, come in, have a seat. Steve and I were just playing another round of our game.” 

“Still? It’s been like 2 weeks already. I thought for sure he was done after the shower incident.” Bucky shakes his head in disbelief.

You watch as Steve tries to assess the situation, looking more and more confused the longer that he thinks about it.

“Wait, you knew we were playing?” Steve’s confusion continues to grow.  
“Of course! Who’s idea do you think it was to start the game in the first place? I bet her ten dollars the night before I left that she wouldn’t be able to get you to play if you got bored.” Bucky patted his friend on the shoulder. “I can’t believe you’ve made it this far. You’re a fucking champ.”

“I hate you guys.” Steve gets up to leave, but you both grab him by his arms. All three of you burst into laughter. “Do you know the shit she’s made me do? We’re you helping her?” Steve pushes Bucky, making him almost tip of the bed.

“Hey, I don’t need any help, I’ve got this game on my own, and we aren’t done here!”

“Please believe me, she does not need any help.” Bucky holds his hands up in defense. “What are you guys up to anyway, a couple hundred bucks?”

You both respond while staring at each other. “Four thousand, five hundred.” 

“WHAT! How? What have you, no way.” Bucky dropped his jaw, floored by what he had heard. “Well, don’t stop on my account, who’s next, and what’s the bet?” 

“She’s up. She just bet me that I wouldn’t invite you in here to play with us, and that she wants me to make her cum… while you my good friend, watch.” Steve squints his eyes at you, knowing you were really playing dirty now. It was hard enough to make himself comfortable in front of you, but now having to play in front of Bucky? This may be harder than he thought.

“You want me… to watch?” Bucky questioned you, pointing to his chest. 

“Yeah, I thought it would be kind of hot. Plus, I’m trying to get Steve out of his shell.” You smile at Bucky, unsure of what his reaction would be. 

“Alright, I’m in, but what’s in it for me?” He crosses his arms, resituating himself on the bed next to Steve. “I mean, I’m your best friend, I think it’s only fair I should get to play with you too. Technically, I should get more playtime than him.”

“What am I, a fucking Playstation? Do I have to set a timer for you so you each get equal playtime with my tits?” You cross your arms looking annoyed at the two of them.

“Yes.” They both respond, both crossing their arms like you, pouting like children, not looking at each other.

“Are you…you’re fucking serious aren’t you? Like fucking toddlers fighting over a toy.” You shake your head at the both of them, sighing in annoyance.

“Yes it is, only the toy is your vagina, which is all the more reason why not to back down.” Bucky points towards your shorts as he attempts to convince you to let him have it.

“Agreed.” Steve adds in, sternly looking at you, like the fact that you were even questioning this was absurd in itself.

“Fine, let’s get on with this. Steve the bet is still the same amount. I was going to let you have free time, but since apparently, I now need to schedule appointments for my vagina, you’ll have three minutes to make me cum. You can use anything you want to help. Wait, hold on, is anyone else feeling like I’m being a super slut right now, because I went from barely any physical contact two weeks ago, to both of you seeing me naked, and making out with me in a weeks time. This game is making me into a real whore.”

“No, this game has made you awesome. I’ve been wanting to make out with you forever, so this has actually helped me out a lot.” Bucky shrugs shyly, but fully confident as he looks at Steve, who is nodding his head in agreement.

“I second that. Game is awesome, you’re awesome, never thought you were a whore. I actually like you this way. You seem more relaxed, and fun.” Steve smiles at Bucky, stating this as if it were a fact known to everyone.

“Of course you like me this way. You saw me naked last week, made out with me, and in two minutes from now you’re going to be tongue deep between my legs.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” Steve says, as he starts to tug at your pant leg. “Can I go already?”

“Ughh, yes, but no peen, you got off already.” You say as you lay back. 

“What! When did this happen? How long were you guys in here before I got here?” Bucky throws out his hands on frustration. “If I hadn’t of knocked, would you have been already pregnant with dumbasses kid?”

“Bucky, shut up, I’m trying to focus.” You look at him as he watches Steve begin to pull your pants down over your hips. You’ve never seen him look at anyone like the way he was looking at Steve right now. The jealousy in his eyes, the pain in his face, knowing that he as your best friend, should have been the first one to ever be this intimate with you. You grabbed his hand, and pulled him to you at the top of the bed. “Okay listen, let’s make a deal. Steve, you have three minutes to finish the job. If you can’t do it, then not only do you not get the money, but you have to leave the room, and let Bucky take over.”

“I’ll take that action.” Bucky rubs his hands together, excited for the chance to tap in.

“Can I come back after if I don’t get it? Don’t get me wrong, I’m getting it, but just in case.” Steve actually looked upset that he was going to be cast out if he didn’t perform well.

“Yeah, if you don’t get it, I’ll let you try again later, but only because you look so sad, and I feel like I’m breaking your heart if I say no.” 

After taking a moment to develop a game plan, he agrees.

“I can’t wait for you to crack under the pressure, punk.” Bucky sneers in Steve direction.

“I can’t wait to see your face when she’s moaning and yelling my name, jerk.”

“Boys…” 

“Sorry.” They both look to you, like they were just caught stealing. 

“Steve, whenever you’re ready, and please let it be now, cause we’ve been talking about sex forever, and I’m dying here.”

“Lay back down.” He waits for you to lie back, his eyes never leaving yours as he pulls off the bottom half of your clothes.

Damn, Steve was attractive. You always thought so, but lately, that man was doing it for you. Between him, and basically Bucky, every single minute, it was a wonder how you could walk on a daily basis. The amount of batteries that you had burned through since you had become best friends with Buck was absurd, and there had been significant cramping in your hand since the fourth or fifth day of the game with Steve. Thank all that was holy they were finally contributing to the cause. 

You can see both of their eyes blow out in lust as he caresses both of your legs, fingers stopping at your knees, gently pulling them apart, exposing the prize. 

You watch Bucky wet his lips, unable to break his focus from you, like he was already formulating his plan of action if Steve couldn’t pull through. 

Steve leans in, planting small kisses along you inner thighs, working his way down, until he reached your lips. You opened your eyes for a second, feeling like he was hesitating, but sharply inhaled as you found his eyes burning into yours, waiting for you, wanting to see your reaction, as he tenderly licks up your slit. 

You huff out a breath, as you watch him lick dipper inside, kissing around your folds, nipping on occasion.

“Yeeess.” You’re just barely able to find your voice. “Just like that.” You slam your eyes shut, as you throw your head back, but not before peeking at Bucky to make sure he was still calm. He was still watching, waiting, but you could see he was on edge. You wanted to touch him, reach out, and tell him to be patient, his turn was coming, but you could barely keep your own thoughts together, let alone keep his under control. 

You breath was erratic, your heartbeat quickening in your chest. Steve knew you were close, and he had limited time to make it happen. You feel his fingers next to your entrance, slowly spreading the wetness he brought out of you. He feels you tense, but you spread your legs more, welcoming the added pleasure. His fingers slide in and out, like a machine, and you begin to wiggle and writhe beneath him. 

“Oh my gaaa...fuck…don’t stop.” Steve smirks beneath you, not realizing he had 5 seconds left until he hears Bucky voice breaking him out of his zone.

“Five, four, three, two…” 

You jerk up, gasping as you hear, what you can only describe as a large boulder being dropped on your floor, moaning out in desperation at the loss of contact you feel between your legs. 

“Owwwhowow.” Steve pants out, trying to catch his breath after feeling like a semi just drove into him.

“What the fuck?” You say, exhaling, still trying to maintain your composure. You sit halfway up to see Bucky, at the end of the bed, with his left arm out, pointing to Steve, who is now on the floor, gasping, like he had the wind knocked out of him. His eyes are blown out and feral, never leaving yours as he speaks to Steve.

“Get out.” This was side of Bucky you had never seen. It was possessive, protective. You were his, and if you were going to feel good, it was going to be from him, and him alone.

“Bucky!” That was all you had managed to get out as you watched Steve launch off of the floor, and across the bed at Bucky, knocking him on to his back on the other side of the bed. “Steve!” 

“Ughhhh! Get off of me!” Bucky grunts at Steve, who is now trying to smother him, pinning his body to the floor.

“What the fuu…?” Steve presses back as Bucky tries to flip himself over, trying to regain dominance, “What are you doing?”

“You took to long, you lost, it’s my turn! Get out! OWW!” Did you just pull my hair? What the hell Steve?” Bucky manages to flip him, punching him in the side of the ribs.

“Well you’re acting like a little bitch!” Steve screams back, punching Bucky in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

You stare in shock, as Bucky throws himself back at Steve, who tumbles back and hits the bed. The sudden movement knocks you back into reality, as you yell down over the bed. “Enough! Ughhh, fuck it, I’ll just do it myself!” 

“NO!” They both scream out. You jump back as you see two heads pop up from under the bed, one being held in a chokehold, and the other one with a fistful of his friend’s shirt twisting it tightly.

“Then cut the shit! Both of you!” They stop, but not before one pushes the other’s face, as the other one slaps his.

“Bucky. Get. Up. Here. Now.” You say sternly. You point to the bed next to you. “Sit down, and don’t fucking move.” He throws himself on the bed, hair a mess, and starts to pout. “Steve, start over, I’ll give you five minutes…” Bucky opens his mouth to complain and you point your finger at him. “Don’t.” You say without even looking his way. “Five minutes, due to being interrupted, but also, because that was beyond amazing, and I need you to do it again.”

He’s chuckles to himself, but shyly looks up you. He crawls up the bed and lowers himself over your body. He kisses your neck, knowing it would drive Bucky crazy. “I want a new deal. Five minutes, and if he interrupts again, he loses his turn completely.” He lifts his head, turning to Bucky. “No touching, no kissing, no physical contact for 24 hours.” 

Bucky’s jaw tenses and you can hear his arm start to whir. 

“Okay.” 

“What?” Bucky all but yells out at you, in complete disbelief.

You grab on to Bucky’s arm, calming the metal down.

“Buck, look at me.” You wait until he is able to bring himself to a calm enough state to speak. “Do you trust me?”

“No.”

“Bucky.”

“Fine, yes.” He says rolling his eyes like a pissy teenager.

“Okay, then trust in me that I know what I’m doing, and you’re going to be fine.” You squint at him, until he accepts his fate, and leans back against the headboard. “Deal.” Steve drops his head to your neck once more, and trails kisses all the way down your body. He begins to lick and nip again, and you immediately relax, relishing in the feeling. Steve Rogers could eat you out like it was his job. In fact, you were sure of it. Someone put him on this earth, to one, save it, and two, go down on you. “Fuck, how does that feel so good?” You managed to moan out, grabbing your pillow behind your head. You gasp as he moans into you, the vibrations forcing you to throw your head to the side and arch your back. 

Omg, I could die right now. How is he so good at this this? Shit, yes right there! Fuck, fuck, Buck, shit Bucky! What is he doing?

You turn towards Bucky, who is watching you, brows furrowed, lips tight, as if someone he loves is being tortured in front of him. Only it’s more painful, because he knows Steve isn’t hurting you, and you moaning out for someone who isn’t him is killing him. You swear you see his eyes start to glisten, as he looks into your soul, almost begging for you to make it stop, pleading for you to put him out of his misery. That’s when it hits you. You get it. You fucking get it. Everything he’s feeling is suddenly so clear. If you were in his position, and some chick was grinding up on him, you would want to pull her hair too. If you saw him with his tongue down some random’s throat, or worse, between her legs…you would lose your fucking mind. You would definately want to hit her, and yeah, throwing her into a wall would feel good too. You were so stupid.

“Buck, come here.” You put you hand around his neck and pull him into your lips. You put all of your heart and soul into his lips, and you fell his whole demeanor change. He drops his shoulders, as his expression changes from one of agony, to one of gratefulness. You press your tongue into his mouth, and card your fingers through his hair. He accepts, and sighs into your lips.

You take a moment to breath, staring in to each other’s eyes. You pull his ear to your lips. “It’s going to be worth the wait, I promise.” 

“I’m holding you to it.” He rubs his nose along your neck. “Can I touch you?”

“No!” Steve pipes up from down below.

“Hey! Less talking, more licking. We’re breaking the rules anyway.” Steve looks up at you in question. “I may have forgotten to set the timer. I have no idea how long it’s been.” Bucky drops his face into your neck, puffing hot air into it. Steve on the other hand is grinning like he just got a free ice cream.

“You’re in trouble now. I was rushing through this, now I can take my time and do it right.” He sucks on your clit, and you gasp again.

“So, what you’re doing down there is going to get better?”

He nods his head in agreement, not bothering to look at you.   
“Fuuuuck meeee.” 

“On it.” He responds quietly.  
You eyes widen as he sucks harder, and adds two fingers, pulsing them in and out in a steady rythym.

“You’re killing me, doll.” Bucky mumbles onto your neck. You manage to squeeze out a small giggle, before lifting his head up, and holding it in front of you. 

“Take this off.” You nod your head towards his shirt. He reaches his hand behind him, grabbing the material, pulling it up over his head. You sit up, and grab at Steve’s pulling his off too. The added visuals make your heart skyrocket, and they both can hear it. 

Steve presses down harder, biting your clit, and Bucky leans in grabbing a hold of your ear. “Can I touch you now, baby?” 

You nod your head, unable to speak due to Steve’s tongue, and the pounding your clit was receiving. 

Bucky palms your breast, working his way to your nipple, placing your hardened bud into his mouth, biting and tugging. They work in tandem, kissing, biting, sucking, and tugging until you had reached your breaking point. Steve could feel you tighten around his fingers, so he increased his speed, making you arch into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky notices the reaction you have to Steve’s speed and force, so he pinches and pulls your nipple a bit harder. You moan deeper, twisting your body up into the both of them. He looks at Steve, and nods at him. In a way Steve can only understand, he breaks Bucky’s gaze to look at you trying to read you. He looks back at Bucky, shifts his eyes towards the toy box on the floor, before looking back at his friend. Bucky understood. Steve begins to pick up his pace as Bucky leans down over you. He gets in close to your ear. The added closeness and the feel of his metal on your chest makes you almost lose control. “Will you cum for us, doll?” You nod your head, trying to contain the last bit of air you had. “Do me a favor though, don’t scream his name. It’ll break me.” You hear Steve huff out, shaking his head in between your legs speeding up your impending orgasim. He twists his fingers a little, and squeezes against your G-spot, causing you to grab on to Bucky’s arm, and his hair with your free hand. 

“That’s it baby, let go for us.” Buck whispers into your ear. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, fuck, yes, yes…” Just as you were about to scream, Bucky slowly raises his metal hand and slides it to your neck, placing just a touch of pressure to it. You scream out in pleasure, bucking against Steve’s mouth. “Ahhhhhhh, fuck, oh my god, ooohhhh, fuck me.” You moan with what little voice you have left, as Bucky squeezes a little tighter, and Steve holds you down with his free arm. When they see your breathing start to regulate, they both let up the pressure, watching you come down from your blissed out state, both of them rubbing any naked skin they could get their hands on.

Bucky turns to look at Steve, holding his fist up. You blink your eyes open in time to see them fist bump each other and smile.

“Okay, new rule…” You struggle for breath as the two of them listen. “I think…this should.... be… a weekly thing.” You cover your face while starting to giggle. Steve climbs up the bed and lies next to you, as Bucky shifts down to your side.

“I’m okay with that.” Steve shrugs, looking over at Bucky to see his reaction.

“Can we have more than this?” Bucky looks up at you, and you can see he has something to say, but can’t quite express it with his words. You know Bucky like the back of your hand. He wants you. Not just you in bed, not just an occasional quick fuck with his friend. He wants all of you. 

Steve knew where this was going too. The look in his eyes said it all. This was about you and Bucky, and he wasn’t sure where he fit in to that equation. “I’m gonna go hop in the shower. You guys talk, and fill me in when I’m done.” 

You grab his arm as he walks away, pulling him back to you. You lift your head toward him, and he leans in, while you place a gentile kiss on his lips that he returns willingly. He smiles into your lips, and you smile back. He stands up, but you hold on to his arm, shaking it until he looks up at you. “Hey, its us three now. Got it? Don’t walk out of this room thinking anything other than that. Okay?”

“Yea.” He looked down at the floor, not really believing what you were telling him.

“Steve, I’m serious, and you know what that means.”

“Okay, us three.” He says nodding at you before he turns to head to the bathroom.

You flip to your side and scoot down to Bucky’s level, making your eyes meet.

“Now you, sir.” He drops his gaze to the bed. “I’m going to tell you something, that I swore I would never tell you, because I knew if you heard it, you would never let me hear the end of it… so try not to be a dick about it when I tell you, okay?”

“Can’t make any promises.” You hit his chest, and he fakes hurt.   
“Buck, come on, this is awkward for me.” 

“I just watched you get eaten out by my best friend, how much more awkward can it get?” Both of your faces turn pink, taking a moment to relive what had just transpired not 5 minutes ago.

“Since the first day I met you, I knew I wanted you in my life, be it a team mate, a friend, or maybe down the road, a relationship.”

“Okay, well I like where this is going so far.” He smiles at you waiting your big secret.

“Well, then you’re going to love this. Since that day, I would say, three times a day, at least, I legit think of nothing else, but you throwing me onto something, and fucking my brains out.” You scrunch your face, and close your eyes.

“Wait, what?” He looks at you, jaw dropped, trying to form his next words.

“Yup. All the time. At breakfast, during movie nights, during training, sweet lord when you were in the pool last week, just sex, sex, sex.”

“Oh.” Was all he could manage to get out before you started to babble again.

“What I’m trying to say is this. Knowing what you know now, you would be out of your damn mind if you think for one second, that I would let someone in this place fuck me before you had a chance to.” You drop your head to the pillow to cover your face. “That sounds so horrible! Maybe I am a slut!”

He lets out a deep laugh at you. “Hey, you’re not a slut, will you…sit up.” You manage to lean back up, and place your head on your hand. “So, why are you telling me this now? Has something changed?”

“No, nothing has changed. Well, it’s worse right now, but that’s due to the situation at hand. I, I guess, well, what did you mean when you asked if you could have more?”

“I want more of you. I’m not looking for side action, or a quick fuck in the closet, hiding from everyone. Not with you. I want in, but it has to be all or nothing. I know Steve will feel that way too.” Bucky drops his eyes to the bed again, and you can almost see a bit of his light fade away. He knew he had to ask you about your feelings for Steve, but didn’t know if he would be able to handle your answer. “Have you felt this way about him too?”

“No, never, I mean, it’s different with him. When it was you and I, he was our third, and when it was you and him, I was your third. It’s always been us three, I guess, but I never looked at him that way until we started this game.”

“So, where does that leave all of us?” He asked, brushing your hair back.

“I don’t know. This is all new to me. I know that I want you, all of you. I feel the same way, all or nothing. I think I feel the same way about Steve now. Let’s face it, I’m not a ‘guy on the side’ kind of person. So, I guess, with that being said, do your feelings change for me now?” You’re almost scared to ask.

“No, doll, it doesn’t. If anything, it makes them stronger knowing that you would never hurt either of us.” He lifts the side of his lips just a little. “I can’t speak for Steve, but for me, if it comes down to all or nothing, all including him, you can count me in. What?” He looks confused as to why you are shocked to hear his answer.

“You, James Buchanan Barnes, who just threw your best friend on the floor not ten minutes ago, is willing to share me?” You roll on to your back and laugh. 

“If it makes you my girl, well, I guess, our girl, and it makes you happy? Yes. I am, but it also helps knowing I get to fuck you first.” He grins as you punch him lightly in the chest. “What? That’s still on the table, right?” 

“Way to bring a serious conversation right down to the gutter.” You roll your eyes, but grab on to his metal hand, pulling him into your space. “Come here sexy.” You lean in for a kiss, and he grins into it. He places his hand around the back of your head, deepening the kiss, licking your lips. You slide your hand towards his pants, and start to tug at the edge of them. 

“It is finally my turn?” He smiles again against your teeth. 

“Yes, Buck, it’s your turn, and you get to use everything.” 

You couldn’t wait any longer. You knew that eventually Steve was going to come out of the shower and see you two there, but if he agreed to it, this is what your new life would be. You both stop kissing for you catch your breath, but working together to get his clothes off. As you pull everything down, you get a close up version of that sexy v, and you want nothing more then to go down and lick it. You tug a little harder, growing impatient as you can see the outline of his cock, feeling the overwhelming need for it in your mouth. You almost feel as if you’re drooling. He kicks his clothes off the bed, and you immediately pull him onto you, not wanting to waste any time. He was so warm, and your skin melted to each other, instantly comforting you, like a warm bath would. He reaches his hand behind your head, pulling it back, so he could have full access to your throat. He immediately begins to suck and nibble, leaving his mark everywhere. He was moving almost at a frantic pace, as if he couldn’t have enough of you fast enough. He tips your head more to the side, as he mumbles against the back of your ear. “Five times a day.”

“What?” You open your eyes, trying to remember if this had been part of a previous conversation you had with him. 

“At least five times a day, I think of you naked. In my head, we’ve fucked each other in every room of this building. I have fucked you on the kitchen table, on the weight bench, on the couch at movie night, the pool and the Jacuzzi. Were you fucking kidding me with that bikini? I had to stay in the pool for an extra twenty extra minutes to hide my cock that day. I damn near tore my dick off that night after our bath together. Stop laughing, it’s not funny.”

“I wore out a set of batteries that night, and may have overheated a toy.” You giggle underneath him, as he grinds his cock against you. “Mmmmmm.” You reach down and start to massage his cock. “I’m gonna need this in me soon, okay big guy?”

“Yes ma’am.” He reaches down and grabs a hold of himself, rubbing the tip of his penis up and down your slit. Between the talk of Bucky doing you all over the compound, his mouth, and Steve’s ministrations earlier, you were still soaked. Which was great, because you needed to feel Bucky inside of you, the faster the better. You were so turned on, that you didn’t even have time to think about how big he was, until you felt him start to push in deeper. You opened your mouth, almost holding all of your breath. 

“I’m gonna go slow, doll. I don’t want to hurt you. You’ve gotta breath for me though, and tell me if I hurt you.” He watched his cock slowly slip in, fighting back the urge to slam it in to you, and start pounding you into the bed. “I’m in baby girl. You still good?”

You have no idea why, but your started to giggle. “I’m so good Buck.” You pull his head to you, kiss him, and bite his lip, pulling it. “Bucky, I need you to fuck me like you have been in your fantasies. 

He gazed into your eyes, and smirked. He started with a slow pace to get you used to his size, but after a minute or two, your hips let him know that you needed more. He sat up on his knees, and pulled you onto his legs, his head hitting you in a new angle, making you grab on to the headboard. This man was pulling noises from you that you had never before, and he had just started. Your thighs were burning from how hard he was squeezing them. He lifted one of your legs and placed it over his shoulder. Then started to rub your clit with his thumb.

You rolled your head back, a whimper with every breath exhaled. Whispering a mixture of his name, some curse words, and letting him know how good it felt. Bucky bit his lip, almost to the point of it bleeding, in love with the view of you beneath him writhing, calling his name.

“You feel so good, kitten, so wet for me. You want it harder baby?”

“Yeeess!” You shout the best that you could. “Harder Bucky, please.” In your head it sounded so much stronger, but as you said the words out loud, it just sounded whiny, and needy. You would have begged him to nail you into the headboard if Steve wasn’t in the bathroom behind it. Bucky increased his pace for a moment, before pulling out, and flipping you onto your stomach. He grabbed you by your hips, pulling you up, and slamming back into you relentlessly. 

“Better baby?” He asked as he leaves dents in your hips. 

You couldn’t even speak, you just moaned and leaned down further, planting your hands on the head board, giving him more a more sturdy base, making it easier to pummel into you.

“Fuuuccckk, Bucky, I’m gonna cum soon.” You feel him grab your hair, and jerk you back a little, enough for you to squeeze down on his cock, but not enough to hurt you if you didn’t want him to. He grabs on to your hip one last time, before pulling almost completely out, slaming in his cock, once, twice, three times, before you scream out his name, almost tearing the bed sheets. 

“You feel so good squeezing my cock, so fucking tight, love.” 

You almost cry at how intense your orgasm was. The mixture of pleasure and pain was something that you had never experienced, and you were sure that he had just ruined for you for all other men, and he hadn’t even came yet.

He slowly pulled out of you, and helped you lay down, smiling as his handy work. He leaned over you kissing your forehead, and chuckled. “Was it better in real life?”

You smiled, placing your arms over your face. “Oh yeah, I’m getting rid of that guy, considered him dumped.”

“I would ask what I missed, but I could hear it pretty clearly through the walls. Did you break her, Buck?” Steve strides in and you move to the side, making him room. “I know you guys fucked, but did you happen to talk before it all went down?”

“Yea, we did. Do you want the short version, or the long version?” You ask, rolling on to your side, facing him.

“Short version. Am I in or out?” Steve starts to fidget with his hands, something he does when he can’t manage all his thoughts.

“You were never out, punk.” Steve looks over at Bucky, confused. 

“But you just…” He points to the bed, then at you and Bucky.

“Yes, and we will too.” You copy his same hand motions between you and him. “But on one condition. It’s all or nothing. I don’t want to be your play toy, and I don’t want that for you either. So, if we do this, we do it together. It’s a full relationship, not just an occasional threesome because we get drunk one night, or are feeling stupid, or daring. That means we share each other. That also means that both of you have to keep your jealousy in check. No fighting over me. If we need to, we can come up with a date night, or a movie night separately, so it’s fair for all of us. You guys can go out and do whatever dumb boy things that you guys do without me too. Now, what this means for you two…I don’t know, that will have to be a conversation that you have on your own, but Bucky is in.”

“Only because it’s you, I wouldn’t share her with anyone else but you.” Bucky says.

“Steve?” You gently take his chin in your hand, and turn his head to you. “What are you thinking?” 

“I’m in too.” Steve looks over at you and Bucky. “I can handle sharing you with Buck. He’s my best friend, we’ve shared everything since we were kids. But no one else though.”

“Oh hell no, she’s ours, I’ll kill another guy if they ever touch her. No questions asked.” Bucky sits up and looks at Steve, full Winter Soldier face on. Steve nods at him and they high five over your head.

“Where did you two just go? Can we focus here?”

“Sorry, babe, I’m just really amped up right now.” Bucky shifts uncomfortably in the bed. 

“Did you leave him hanging to talk to me about this right now?” Steve looks over at Bucky, still naked under the covers, hard as a rock, trying to adjust himself. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry Bucky!” You pull down the covers, and squeal when Steve lifts you off the bed and sits you on top of Bucky. You look at him wondering what had gotten into him all of a sudden. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I leave you two alone for ten minutes, and you can’t even finish one job. Clearly, you two need a chaperone, and while we’re on the subject, neither of you are in charge of this relationship. Now Bucky, you scoot down here, and you, open up and let him in. Show me what you can do, sweetie.”

You look at Bucky, somewhat floored, yet excited by Steve’s new behavior. Bucky just shrugs. “Captain’s orders, doll.” You shift your body, slowly sinking down onto his cock. “Man, I kind of like Steve being in charge.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome, pal.”

You start to gently bounce up and down, grinding on occasion as Steve stands behind you kissing your neck. Bucky watches as his cock slides in and out of you with ease, covering him with your juice.

“Don’t encourage him.” You say to Bucky, in between kisses from Steve. As Steve starts to rub you breasts, Bucky starts to pound into you, grunting as you reach down and start to tug at his sack. 

“Grind down on him hard sweetheart.” You do as asked, rubbing against him as hard as you can, making your clit scream out in pleasure. You feel Steve’s firm hand on your back, pushing you down so you are closer to Bucky’s chest. “We like our nipples played with too.” You lick around Bucky’s nipples biting and pulling, watching him huffing harder and harder at each pull. “Good girl.” Steve watches the two of you, sensing that Bucky’s thrusts were getting a bit sloppy. He leans down around you, pulling you back up. Bucky notices the lack of pressure on him and opens his eyes, wondering what his Captain had planned. He nods at Bucky, who continues to thrust deep inside of you. Steve licks his fingers, slowly dropping them to your lips, grabbing the wetness, spreading it all over your clit. You start to moan as he rubs you furiously up and down, making you pant, almost losing control. 

“Shit, Stevie, don’t stop whatever you’re doing to her. I’m so close.” You can hear Buck’s arm starting to whir and buzz again, plates shifting as he gets closer to his release.

“Y/N/N, when I say so, you’re gonna come all over Bucky’s dick, okay, baby?”

You nod your head yes, as you lift up your arm, draping it over Steve’s neck. You start to card through his hair, grabbing it on occasion, making him whimper too. Steve looks at Bucky, who nods up at him. 

“Okay, baby, you ready for him?” Steve whispers in your ear, tilting your head to the side, so he can nudge his face into your neck. “Three, two, one. Cum for our boy, baby girl.” Bucky makes a few final deep thrusts, as Steve pulls your hair back, and bites down into the crook of your neck, still rubbing you furiously, sending you over barreling over the edge yet again. Not knowing who’s name to scream, you just curse out into the air, praising your boys once again. “Your boys”, you thought, that will be something to get used to. 

“That’s our girl.” Steve gave you a hard slap across your ass, making you clamp down on Bucky.

“Mmmm, damn Steve, she almost broke me when you did that. What’s gotten into you?”

“I know right? I just said that earlier! He’s a freak, and no one knew about it.” Steve just winked at the two of you, and walked into the bathroom grabbing something to clean you both with.

You climb off of Bucky, and lay down next to him again. You hear the shower turn on, and Steve comes back, pulling you out of bed, pushing you towards the bathroom. “Go, clean up.”

Bucky reaches out and slaps your other ass cheek, making you giggle as you walk away.

“You’re right, she does like it.” Bucky laughs, pulling his shirt over his head. He places a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Steve, I think our girl likes it rough.” 

Steve just laughs and watches you jump in the shower, and shake a little as the water hits your face. “That she does.” He chuckles a little bit, before his face drops a little.

Bucky sees the look on his friend’s face, and knows his mind is racing. “You think we can’t do this?” He asks, as Steve furrows his brow a bit.

“I think if anyone can, it’s us. It’s not going to be easy.” Steve sighs, worried about what your friends might think.

“Love never is, right?” Bucky smirks a little, and pats his friend on the back. 

“No, no it’s not.” Steve playfully hits Bucky’s chest with the back of his hand. “Go, she’s waiting on you.” He pushed Bucky off the bed.

“Hey! Take your pants back off, you’re coming in here with us.” You yell out the shower door, dripping water everywhere.

Bucky turns to look back at Steve. “The girl knows what she wants, and she’s stubborn, so you best get those off.”

Steve huffs out, knowing that Bucky is right, you are stubborn as all hell. He stands up and drops his pants, once again getting into the shower. You kiss your boys one at a time, making sure they each had your undivided attention. Steve smiles at the floor, like he was telling his own joke, but only he could hear it. 

“What’s so funny?” You ask, poking his stomach a little.

“I bet you five grand this ends in shambles.” Knowing both of you wouldn’t never back out, he threw it out there to make sure you all tried your hardest to make this work, no mater what. You weren’t losing five grand because of a broken relationship. 

You stop, and look at the floor, knowing you would seal the deal with the both of them, when they heard your next words.

“I bet you both my heart, that one, or both of you break it by leaving me.”

They both stop, and stare at each other processing the thought of one of them ever doing that to you, and they both still in place. 

Steve stops and smirks at Bucky. “Fuck, she’s good at this game.”

Bucky throws his head under the water and laughs. “I told ya. She never loses.”


End file.
